Sasuke's New Little Brother
by purplekitsune-chan
Summary: This story has been adopted. If you want to read than go ahead, but please read the new version, there is a link in the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**New A/N: Why didn't anyone tell me I had made so many stupid mistakes! If you got an alert for already posted chapters I'm sorry, I'm going back though all of this story and fixing all the mistakes that I spotted when reading through it again. The next update will hopefully be out before or by Wednesday, but I'm not promising anything.**

**A/N: I decided to take a break from my other stories and try out this one. This story is a crossover between Harry Potter and Naruto. I've tried looking for stories were Harry ended up in the Narutoverse and was younger then the Naruto gang, but have been unable to find one. So I began writing this. I don't really have everything planned out for this, so things may progress slowly. If you know of a story, besides mine, that meets the previous description, please let me know where to find it.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (most likely Sasuke and someone. Not sure if I want it to be Naruto or someone else, maybe Gaara or Neji? This won't come up for a while though), mentions of past child abuse (NO sexual abuse, I hate reading about that, let alone writing about it), language, OOCness, some violence (come on, it's NARUTO for cryin' out loud), and a very shy Harry for a couple of chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Naruto is not mine. But if they were I would still write fanfiction about them. I don't understand why people say that if they did own something they wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it. It seems like a fun concept to me.**

**Summary: An abused five-year-old Harry Potter appears in the Hidden Continents. When he is discovered by Sasuke on the way to the country of Waves what will happen? Yaoi (pairings undecided)**

**Sasuke's New Little Brother**

**Chapter 1: What are you doing out here?**

The sound of a young child crying out in pain briefly sounded throughout Number 4 Privet Drive, shortly following by a door slamming shut. Footsteps pounded down the stairs as a huge child approached his equally mammoth father, who was standing beside a cupboard under the stairs.

"What did the Freak do this time?" The pig in children's clothing asked eagerly.

"That stupid boy." The larger man scoffed. "Can't even weed a garden properly. Maybe we should take Marge's advice and drown the runt. Then I wouldn't have to waste my precious time trying to beat the freak into a respectable, _normal_ person."

The five year old in the cupboard curled up around his sore arm. As the increasingly cruel insults reached him through the door he bit his lip to keep from crying too loud. Why was it that, no matter how hard he tried, it was never enough for his family to love him? All he wanted was a hug, a kind word, a smile; even a gruff word of praise would be welcomed.

_Like anyone could ever like a freak like me_, the child thought sadly, trying not to jar his injured arm too much as he climbed up on the small cot. Before he fell asleep to the mocking laughter of the two monsters outside he allowed himself one last wish. _I wish there was someone who didn't know I'm a freak. Then maybe they would like me._

As boy fell asleep, the magic in the boy responded to his emotional distress and decided to help.

Outside of the cupboard, the fat man and his son were shocked out of their abusive behavior by the sight of light flashing around the edges of the cupboard door and a loud sound. After blinking stupidly at the door for a few seconds, the older and fatter of the two wrenched the door open.

"Shit! Those abnormal freaks aren't going to be happy about this." He muttered as he surveyed the empty cupboard.

**-Somewhere on the way to Wave County-**

"Sasuke can you go refill our water jugs at the stream we passed last night, since Naruto nearly bled to death yesterday?" Kakashi asked, ignoring the shouts that were now coming from said blond.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, leaving the clearing where the rest of the team was sitting up camp.

It didn't take long for the young Uchiha to reach the stream. _Finally, some peace and quiet, _Sasuke thought

He wasted a good fifteen minutes getting water before he figured he should get back to camp. He was just turning around when he saw something blue out of the corner of his eye. Being the praised ninja he was, Sasuke managed to quickly and silently attach the water jugs to his waist and arm himself. He silently edged towards the bushes concealing the hidden object. When he pushed the bushes aside, however, it became apparent that the weapons would not be needed.

In the bushes was a young boy, maybe three years old if his size was any indication. However, this is not what made Sasuke believe the child wasn't a threat. No, thanks to his brother; he knew to never underestimate his opponent. He believed the boy was no threat due to the beat up condition he was currently in. Added to the fact that the child was unconscious, it was easy to see that the kid had pissed someone off. Big time.

_Who would do this to a kid? Sick bastards, _Sasuke thought as he checked the kid's vitals. _At least he's still alive._ _Should I go get Kakashi or take the kid to him?_

That question was put on hold as the child opened he's brilliant green eyes.

**-Harry's Point of View-**

Harry was shocked to find that he was no longer in his cupboard.

_What happened? _He wondered. Then his attention was brought back to the strange boy in front of him when the older boy asked him something in a strange language. A short pause followed before the boy spoke again. Fearing he would get hurt if he didn't answer, Harry listened harder and found that he could understand the older boy now.

"-aid, 'What are you doing out here?'"

"A-ano…" Harry paused. He had meant to say 'Umm' so why had that word come out? He shrugged it off and finished answering. "I-I'm not sure. Maybe Uncle finally got rid of me."

The last part was muttered more to himself then to the boy, but Harry knew he had heard anyway when he frowned.

"Why would he want to get rid of you? And what's your name?"

"Because I'm a freak and I'm not sure." Harry answered with the frankness only a child could have.

"Why don't you know?" The boy asked, looking more than a little confused.

"Because I'm called a lot of things, but I don't think that they are names. Mostly I'm called Boy or Freak. They even called me Hairy once." Harry replied. He then tried to stand up, but his ankle gave out and he yelped when he landed on his arm.

"What's wrong? How are you hurt?" The boy asked.

"M-my arm hurts really bad. So does my leg." Harry sobbed. Now that he remembered the injuries they seemed to hurt more. As if they were getting revenge for being ignored.

"Okay, I don't know very much about fixing injuries like the ones I think you have. So I'm going to take you to my sensei. He'll know what to do okay?" The boy asked.

Harry thought for a moment before nodding silently. So far this stranger had been really nice, so maybe his teacher would be too?

**-Sasuke's Point of View-**

"I'm going to have to carry you. I'll try not to move you too much though, okay." Sasuke told Harry. At the younger boy's nod of agreement he gently picked the child up bridal style. "Okay, try not to move around too much. It'll make your injuries worse."

"O-okay. A-ano…C-can I ask you a q-question?" The child flinched like he expected to be hit.

"Sure." Sasuke agreed, making the child look up with shock.

"What's your name?" Harry asked happily.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Harry tried.

"That's right. We're almost there. Let me do the explaining, okay?"

"Alright."

**-Third Person Point of View-**

They emerged from the trees to find two men, a girl, and a young boy sitting around a campfire. When they came into sight the boy jumped up and started yelling.

"What took you so long, Teme?!"

Harry jerked in Sasuke's arms and pressed his face into Sasuke's chest. This caused the Uchiha to glare daggers at the blond.

"I found this boy in the forest. Can you look at him Kakashi? I think he's got a broken arm and something may be wrong with his ankle." The Uchiha stated.

"Sure. I should be able to wrap it up well enough. Where's his parent's though?" Kakashi asked, gesturing for Sasuke to bring the boy over. Naruto and Sakura were arguing in the background while the old man watched.

"Don't know. He did talk about his Uncle though. He believes his Uncle dumped him out here for being a freak." Sasuke smirked inwardly when this caused a brief pause in Naruto and Sakura's fight.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD TREAT A LITTLE KID LIKE THAT!" Sakura momentarily gave in to her inner self and shouted. This caused Harry to cling even tighter to Sasuke.

"Stupid gaki." The old man spoke up. "You don't yell like that around litte kids. Especially if they're hurt." Naruto and Sakura seemed shocked by this revelation and shut up.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had set Harry's broken arm and had it wrapped up in a splint and sling. He was now examining Harry's ankle.

"Looks like it's just twisted a little. You'll be sore for a little while, but it will go away. Try not to walk on it too much." Kakashi told Harry, who nodded from his new sit beside Sasuke.

"Are you going to bring the kid with you?" The old man asked.

"I don't see how we can avoid it. Your village is the close to here and the kid really should see a real doctor." Kakashi answered, looking at the kid whispering to Sasuke.

"The man in the mask is Kakashi. The blond idiot is Naruto. The annoying girl is Sakura and the old man is a bridge builder named Tazuna." Sasuke then addressed the rest of the group. "He doesn't know what his name is."

"What do you mean he doesn't know his name?!" Naruto demanded.

"He said that most of the time his family called him things like freak, boy, or hairy." Sasuke said

**-Harry's Point of View-**

Harry hid behind Sasuke's arm as Naruto and Sakura started screaming again. He hated when people yelled. Yelling is always followed by hitting and pain.

"Naruto! Sakura! You're doing it again." Sasuke said sharply. There was a pause for a couple of seconds. Then Harry peeked out from behind Sasuke's arm to see the two other pre-teens had stop yelling and were now looking embarrassed.

"Heh! Sorry about that." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, we're sorry for scaring you. Are you okay?" Sakura asked. It took Harry a moment to realize she was talking to him. When he did he nodded hesitantly.

"I know! Since we don't know the kid's name, I say we let him choose his own!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sounds fair." Kakashi said, peeking over the top of his book. Harry wondered where the book had come from. He hadn't seen it before then.

"What do you think? Do you want to choose your own name?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm. I don't know what to choose." Harry mumbled.

"How about Kei? It's the name of a really nice guy in my favorite book. Do you like that name?"

"Kei? Kei. I like it!" Harry, now Kei, agreed enthusiastically.

"Great, now that that's settled. It's time to move on. It's too dangerous to stay in one place for long. Kei, if it's alright with him, Sasuke will carry you until the next break. If we are attacked I want you to stay beside the bridge builder and keep out of the way. Sasuke, will you carry him?" At Sasuke's nod, Kakashi continued, "Good. Try to keep things smooth so his arm will heal better."

With some last minute words to the rest of the group, everyone got ready to go. Sasuke passed out the water jugs and Sasuke was carrying Harry piggyback style, with Harry's right arm strapped securely to his chest to try and prevent it from bumping into Sasuke's back too much. Naruto was going to carry Sasuke's pack until he started to get tired. Then it was going to rotate amongst the rest of the group.

As the midday sun hung in the sky, a new life was beginning for one young child.

**A/N: Ugh! That ending was horrible, but I couldn't think of anything else! Sorry if Sasuke seems so OOC. I'll explain why he's acting like that more in the next chapter. Feedback and questions are welcomed, but please be nice about it. The next chapter should be out within a week or two. I'm not sure which because the chapters will probably become longer. The style may change some too. Such as I won't be changing POV's as much, maybe.**

**Also, things such as ninja and the like are going to be explained to Kei in the next chapter.**

**Imaginary plushies of your choice for anyone who can guess which manga the name Kei came from. It's my favorite manga.**

**See you then.**

**Revision A/N: I didn't really change anything except for Harry not fully remembering his name. He DID remember, but he thought that it was another insult and that his family was saying that he was hairy and not calling him the name Harry. Also no one from Naruto would be familiar with the name Harry so they wouldn't be able to correct Harry's misunderstanding.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revision A/N: Just another revision. You don't need to read if you don't want to.**

**A/N: First, I want to think Azreal Riddle, wiylkit, kperscy, wolf's rain fan, Lacus01, momocolady, MomoTessen, and my sister for reviewing. Also, thanks to anyone that added me to their alerts or favorites. To answer wiylkit's question: I was thinking about having Harry get the Sharingan, but I was also thinking more along the lines of a jutsu causing it then magic. Magic sounds more interesting, but I can't think of a way to explain how it would happen. If I can think of something I might do that. Nothing's decided about that yet, though. I have to think on it some more. I might do something different and not give Harry/Kei the sharingan at all.**

**Second, sorry it took so long to update. I wanted to re-watch the episodes about the Wave Arc, but my sister misplaced my DVDs. It took a while to find them and then find the time to watch them. Also, I found out on Tuesday that I got a job at KFC and I've been at work every night. This is my first night off so far. I HATE working there. Hopefully I'll find another job soon. I'll write more on my next day off, but updates will probably be slow. I'll try for once a week or every other week, though.**

**Third, How would a NarutoGaara pairing work for you all. Like or Don't Like. This would be a side pairing. I've decided who I'm going to pair Sasuke with, but it wasn't anyone I mentioned in the first chapter. I never heard of Sasuke with this person so it will be fun to write something original. I'll announce who it is in a chapter or two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto and I never will. This disclaimer will stand throughout the rest of the story so I don't have to write it again.**

**Sasuke's New Little Brother**

**Chapter 2: What mission?**

**-Sasuke's Point of View-**

The next morning found the group climbing in the boat that was to transport them to the Country of Waves.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Kei as the young child leaned against him. He could see that Kei was trying not to fall back to sleep.

"You can go back to sleep. Nothing will happen. Okay?" Sasuke reassured the child, remembering last night that the younger boy had been afraid of going to sleep. He had, eventually, been able to get Kei to confess that he was afraid that he would wake up and be back at his Uncle's. Sasuke had spent an hour promising Kei that he would never have to go back to his family before the child had felt safe enough to sleep.

_Why do I care so much? _Sasuke wondered, stilling his hand when he realized that it had been petting the boy on the head.

_Maybe because he reminds you of you. He follows you around and clings to you like you did to your Aniki. _A voice in the back of his head responded.

_That man is not my Aniki anymore. _Sasuke snapped, then with a glanced at Kei. _But I guess your right about him. He does act like I'm his Aniki. Plus he was betrayed by his family too. I vow to protect him for as long as he is with us._

The sound of the engine cutting off snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts. Kei stirred beside him.

"Sasuke-nii-san?" He mumbled, eyes clinched shut.

"I'm right here. The engine was just turned off." Sasuke replied.

"The bridge should be visible soon. When we reach the side of the bridge, we'll be in the Land of the Waves." the man steering the boat said.

**-Kei's Point of View-**

Soon after the man finished speaking said bridge appeared through the mist.

"Wow." Kei exclaimed softly, craning his neck to look up at the bridge.

"Wooow! It's huge!." Naruto yelled. Kei jumped and cuddled closer to Sasuke at the sudden noise. This caused Sasuke to glare once again at the blond as the nameless man to stressed the importance of keeping quiet.

"Tazuna-san." Kakashi said. "I want to ask you something before we arrive at the pier. The identity of your assailants and the reason why they are after you. If you don't tell us...our mission may end when you make landfall."

Kei looked curiously at Kakashi. _What mission? What's going on? I want to ask, but what if I'm not allow to ask questions? But Sasuke-nii wouldn't mind, would he?_ Kei was brought out of his thoughts when the bridge-builder responded.

"It appears I have no choice but to tell you." The old man began his tale about Gato and his ruthless rule over the Land of Waves. Apparently the man ruled the county by his control over all the shipping and transport. If the bridge was to be completed then he would lose that control. Kei was surprised to hear the man talk about ninjas._ Does this mean that Sasuke-nii-san is a ninja too. They did say something about a mission and ninjas go on missions, right? Then Sasuke-nii must be on a mission to help the old man. _Kei allowed himself a small, proud smile as he figured this out. He was pulled back into the conversation when Tazuna's tone changed.

"Should I die, my cute grandchild who will turn eight...will only cry his heart out! And... my daughter will only blame the Konoha Ninja for the rest of her life and grieve in solitude! Oh, it's not your fault at all!" The bridge-builder said. Kei pulled on Sasuke's shirt to get his attention.

"Your not going to leave him are you? He needs help." The little boy asked, causing the ninja the cringe.

"Well. I guess we have no choice. Let's continue as his bodyguards." Kakashi said.

"That's great. My grandson will be happy to meet you, Kei." The old man said happily.

"Really! He won't hate me?" Kei muttered.

"No! Your much younger then him, but I don't think he'll mind." Tazuna said, mistakingly thinking that was the reason Kei was worried.

"I'm not that young! I'm five!" Kei exclaimed, before going pale and bowing quickly. "Gomen! I didn't mean to yell!"

"Kei, it's okay. Your not in trouble." Kakashi said, since the rest of the group was to shocked to respond.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

_If I EVER get my hands on his family..._Sasuke thought darkly._ How could they do this to a family member! _

He was distracted from planning his revenge when Kei gasped beside him. They had just passed through the tunnel and arrived in the land of the waves.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I was going to have this chapter cover the first fight with Zabuza, but I didn't want to keep the readers waiting for too long.**

**As for Kei's name. It's from Beauty Pop, which is an awesome manga. You should check is out. whitetigerlilly74 (who happens to be my sister) and MomoTessen where the ones to guess correctly. Congrats! Here's your plushie. -Gives plushie**-

**Sorry if this chapter was lacking in quality. I was rushing to get it out. If you see anything wrong let me know. Also, I got a lot of the dialog in this chapter from the anime (the official english subs on the box set) so if some of it sounds strange, I blame them. **

**Until next time,**

**purplekitsune-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. When planning this story I kinda forgot about the first fight with Zabuza and when it got time to write it my mind went blank. The rest of the Wave Arc should come out faster since I've had it more or less planned out since I started the story.**

**Also, thanks so much for all the reviews and fav. Story/ alert adds. One reviewer mentioned something about the name change for Harry. My reason for changing his name was mostly so that he would fit in better in the Narutoverse. He wasn't really sure if Harry was his name, since the Dursley's hardly ever used it and to Sasuke and co. Harry would sound like a strange name. Hence the name change. (New A/N: and I changed this recently to Harry not remembering)**

**Another question was if I was going to pair Harry with anyone and if I was, would it be slash. My answer to anyone who is also curious about this is that Harry will be paired with someone from Hogwarts when he goes to school. I'm not sure who it will be yet, but it will be slash unless people would prefer for him to be with Luna. Also, Harry will not be going to Hogwarts until the sequel for this story, so it will be a while.**

**Now onto the story.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Who was that man?**

Kei looked around with wonder while walking beside Sasuke. Kakashi had checked his injuries earlier when they had arrived and announced that his ankles was fully healed. So now Kei could be seen clinging to the hand of the stoic, older boy. Every once in a while Kei would look up at Sasuke with a wide smile and point at some interesting plant or bug that he had spotted. Every time this happen the older boy's eye's would soften slightly and he would tell the younger the name of the plant or bug if he knew them. Those he didn't know he made up names for to amuse the small boy who was gradually starting to act more like a normal child. This peaceful atmosphere was soon destroyed when they unknowingly caught up to Naruto (who had been walking ahead of the group).

Everyone was startled when the blond suddenly threw a kunai into some nearby bushes. Kei pressed even closer to Sasuke.

"Heh...Just a mouse." The blond said.

The resulting explosion of complaints cause Kei to cling tighter to Sasuke. Naruto kept up this behavior until he almost impaled a bunny with the second kunai.

"Hn...Dobe, not only did you almost kill an animal. You also scared Kei."

The blond looked up from cuddling the bunny in shock. "Gomen Kei! Do you want to pet the bunny?" Naruto offered holding the bunny out to the five year old.

"Everyone, get down!" Kakashi ordered. A noise made everyone look up to see a huge sword coming there way. Everyone jumped to the side, Sasuke picking Kei up and giving him to Tazuna. It had been decided earlier that, in the event of another attack, Tazuna would look after Kei. While this wasn't the safest place for the young boy. It was the best they could do. After all, it was their job to guard the bridge builder and if Kei was with Tazuna then it would be a slightly easier task to guard both of them.

Kei watched in fear and awe as the fight against the man called Zabuza commenced. As each new jutsu was revealed Kei became more and more confused. _It's not normal for people to disappear...or make...what was it...clones! It's not normal to make clones out of water. It's like __magic! But Uncle said magic wasn't real. Maybe it is. If they can do magic, maybe it is real. And Sasuke-nii and the other act like it's normal. Scary since this man is trying to hurt us, but normal __all the same. _As the battle became more intense and Kakashi was captured Kei's thoughts trailed off, but his new found acceptance of magic was changing something in him. Some part of him that had been constantly pushed away by his family's attitude for everything abnormal was now breaking free. Kei already brilliant green eyes began to shine brighter. The young boy was shocked when everybody around him began to glow several different colors. The new sensations were beginning to overwhelm the poor child. Just before he lost consciousness Kei was able to notice that everyone in the clearing had differing shades of red around them, Sasuke also had a cloaking of black. As his eyes were closing another flash of colors off to the side of the battle attracted his fading attention. An emerald green, turquoise, indigo, and blue mingled together to form such a comforting and peaceful sight that the young boy was able to escape the nightmare of the reality and painful sensation of too much new information.

...

No one but Tazuna noticed how the five year old suddenly became tense and then limp with unconsciousness. Naruto and Sasuke where too busy tricking Zabuza into releasing Kakashi and Sakura was to caught up in watching the battle to pay attention. Tazuna wisely decided it would be best to wait until the battle was over. It would just get both of them killed to distract the ninja from the battle right then. So Tazuna kept silent as Kakashi battled Zabuza and the Tracker-nin took Zabuza's body.

"Our mission hasn't ended yet. We must take Tazuna-san home."

"We should hurry. The kid passed out half-way through the fight. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"It's most likely from shock. Let's get moving everyone. When we get there I'll have a closer look." With that Kakashi started to lead the way only to end up face down on the ground.

**A/N: -Looks up at chapter fearfully- I'm so sorry. I skipped over most of the fight, but I did introduce a new power for Kei. I decided I wasn't going to give him the sharingan. I wanted him to be able to do something different. I feel like the ability I gave him is still kinda cliché, but I don't care. **

**Since this chapter was so short and I don't work tomorrow. I'll try my best to get the next chapter done sometime before tomorrow is over. As a matter of fact. As soon as I post this chapter I'll go ahead and start working on it.**

**A quick note on pairings: No one objected to the NarutoGaara pairing so that pairing is going to stay. Sasuke's significant other will be announced at the end of the Wave Arc. Any guesses?**

**Also, I'm thinking about writing another story, which I will not be working on until I've gotten a good portion of this one done, but I wanted to go ahead and started planning it. I need some help though. It's going to be a Prince of Tennis/Harry Potter crossover and will feature Harry getting together with someone from the Tennis world. What I'm not sure of is who I should pair Harry with or what year the story should take place in. If this idea appeals to you please visit my profile and vote in the poll. Or check out the options and tell me your opinion in a review. Any help will be appreciated.**

**Until tomorrow, hopefully!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As promised here's the next chapter. Thanks to the few who reviewed so quickly. Hopefully I answer most of your questions with this chapter. **

**Well, there's nothing else to really say, so on with the story!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Why is everyone so colorful?**

After the battle with Zabuza, Team 7 and Tazuna managed to get Kakashi and Kei safely back to Tazuna's house. Once there a doctor was called to come look at Kei. Kakashi came around at about the same time the doctor was finishing his examination.

"So how's Kei-chibi doing?" Kakashi asked once Sasuke had explained about Kei fainting during the fight.

"Well, I can't find any reason for his lose of conscience, but his arm is healing just fine. Luckily it was a clean break. If you are planning on staying until the bridge is done then it should be healed by then." The doctor explained. "Send for me if you need anything. Ja."

"That's good news, but what will happen to Kei-kun when we leave? Where will he go?" Sakura asked. This seemingly innocent statement earned a glare from Sasuke.

"What do you mean? He's coming with us!" Sasuke snapped.

"But wouldn't it be better to find him a nice family to live with here?" The girl asked.

"Actually you probably couldn't find a family that would be able to support another mouth to feed." Tazuna answered from the doorway. "Sure some folks would be kind enough to take him in, but this country has become so poor since Gato's taken over..."

"We'll take Kei back to the village with us. That would be the best course of action anyway, what with the way his family treated him. If we left him now..." Kakashi let the statement trail off as Kei started to stir.

"Kei, are you alright?" Sasuke asked, kneeling beside the younger boy.

"Sasuke-nii? Why is everyone so colorful?" Kei mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"What do you mean? Everyone's wearing the same things they were earlier." Sasuke said.

"I meant the colors around everyone. Some colors stay, but others are moving and changing." The confused child sat up, his gaze wondering from one person to the next before returning to Sasuke.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Does this have anything to do with why you pass out earlier?" Kakashi questioned the five year old.

"...I think so. I started to see a lot of colors and it made my head hurt really bad." Some how or another, the others couldn't say when, Kei had positioned himself against Sasuke again. When Naruto looked like he was about to say something about it, however, Kakashi caught his eye and discouraged him with a stern gaze.

"What kind of colors did you see and what do you see now?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, now some colors show up in flashes, but other colors, like the orange around Naruto-san look like a cloud stays around his body. At the fight with the mean man everyone kept having different colors of red flash around them. Sasuke-nii also had some cloudy black...I think that's it...NO! There were some really pretty colors in the trees. The red colors made me feel scared, but these colors were really nice. It made me feel like I do when Sasuke-nii helps me and takes care of me." Kei sighed as he relaxed more into Sasuke's side.

The scene in front of him caused Kakashi to smile. _Maybe looking after Kei will be good for Sasuke. I'll have to pull some strings when we get back to Konoha. Hokage-sama shouldn't be to hard to convince. _Then he became serious again as he thought over what Kei had described.

"Do you know what's happening, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm. It sounds like some kind of Kekkei-genkai. You said the red colors scared you and the pretty colors made you happy? What does Naruto's orange cloud make you feel?" Kakashi asked.

"Like...I want people to look at me and like me. I also feels like I _know_ I can make them like me. Does that make sense?" Kei tried to explain.

One look at Naruto's face confirmed Kakashi's suspicion that Kei, a young boy they had just meet recently, summed up exactly how Naruto felt most of the time in that one sentence.

"Is that your own feelings or just what you feel when you see the color around Naruto?" Kakashi questioned, just to confirm his ideas.

"I only feel that way when I look at that color. When at look at one of the other colors surrounding one of you I feel something different for each color."

"Hn. It would seem that you Kekkei-genkai allows you to see these color and tell about that person's personality and feelings, if what you said about the red during the fight making you feel afraid is any indication. Does seeing them still hurt?"

"Not really. It's hard to pay attention though." Kei answered.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto interrupted, "You said that you saw some pretty colors in the trees? So someone else was there? Was it the ninja that took Zabuza?"

"Speaking of that kid...What was he?" Sakura asked.

"He was the ANBU black ops from the Hidden Mist village. The mask he wore was that of the elite Ninja Tracking Unit. (**A/N: insert explanation of the Tracking Unit here)** However, someone like a tracking-nin shouldn't have a comforting presence. It must have been someone else. Anyway, Ninja trackers take care of the bodies of the people they've killed immediately and on the spot." Kakashi explained.

"So what about that?" Sakura asked.

"What did the kid with the mask do with Zabuza?"

"How should we know?" Sakura asked. "The masked one took Zabuza away."

"That's right...If he needed proof that he killed Zabuza, he could have simply taken the head...And the question is...the weapon the Ninja tracker kid used to kill Zabuza..." Kakashi mused.

"A regular senbon...That's impossible..." Sasuke said.

"Right...It's impossible?!"

**(A/N: Skipping ahead because I don't feel like writing out any more of the anime's script.) **

"Sensei, what do we do to make preparations before it's too late?" Sakura asked. "You won't even be able to move for a while..."

Kei looked in awe as a soft green color flared briefly around Sakura as she spoke before Kakashi distracted him by laughing.

"I'll assign you training!"

While Sakura began to complain, Kei became aware of more colors floating around the entrance to the door. The was a mingling sad blue and angry red with thin black wisps appearing every now and then. The black reminded him of what he had seen around Sasuke-nii during the fight. _I thought I only saw colors around people. Is someone standing outside?_ That question was answered when a young boy a few years older then him came storming into the room.

"It's not interesting at all." The boy stated. The red and blue flaring up, causing Kei to flinch and attempt to bury deeper into Sasuke's side.

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto demanded.

"Hey, Inari! Where have you been?!" Tazuna exclaimed. Opening his arms as the boy ran to his Grandpa.

"Welcome back...Grandpa..."Inari greeted.

"Inari, what sort of greeting is that?!" Inari's mother scolded, "These are the Ninja who escorted your grandpa!"

As Kei watch Inari's red and blue colors flared again as he announced. "Kaa-chan, these guys will die...There's no way they can oppose Gato and win."

"Say what, you little brat!" Kei winced as Naruto flashed an angry red before fading back to a confident orange. "Now listen up! I'm a super hero who's gonna become an awesome Ninja named Hokage in the future! I don't know if it's Gato or Chocolate or whatever...I'm not worried about those guys, at all!"

"Huh, a hero. That's ridiculous! There's no such thing!" The colors of grief and anger we're flaring so badly now that Kei had clenched his eyes shut and buried his face in Sasuke's side. A concerned Sasuke started to rub gently at his back.

"W-What did you say?!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop that!" Sakura said. Kei vaguely recognized the sound of a struggle as Sakura held Naruto back.

"If you don't want to die, you'd better hurry up and go home..." Kei could hear footsteps start moving towards the doors.

"Inari, where're you going?" Tazuna asked.

"The sea...I'll be looking at the sea..."Inari answered before the sound of doors being opened and closed reached Kei. He gradually raised his head to see that Inari had left the room. Naruto left soon after.

"Kei? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked softly, when everyone else was distracted with there own conversations.

"Yeah, the colors around him were just too angry and sad. They hurt to look at." Kei cuddled closer to Sasuke as the older boy gave him a brief hug.

"It's alright. With a family like this, I'm sure he won't be like that forever." Sasuke tried to comfort the younger boy.

"Hmm," Kei mumbled contently, drifting back to sleep. It had been an exhausting morning.

......................................

"So, now the training begins!" Kakashi announced. Team 7 and Kei where in a clearing surrounded by trees. Kakashi had decided that while Team 7 worked on the exercise he gave them, he would teach Kei some of the basics about charka and ninjas. Since Kei was exhibiting the traits of a Kekkei-genkai so early, he would probably be a powerful ninja, if he wants to be. So it was better to start teaching right away. _Maybe when Sakura finishes the exercise I can have her teach him. He can't start to learn too much of the physical stuff with that arm, but he can learn the logical stuff. On that note I can kill two birds with one stone by going over Chakra now. _

**Insert explanation of Chakra here (A/N: Maybe I do this to much?)**

_Oh! So that's what they were doing! Maybe that's what was happening to me at Uncle's, but they didn't know about C-chakra and thought it was magic. _Kei thought, trying to explain his family's behavior to himself.

Then Kakashi announced that Team 7 would be learning to control their chakra through tree-climbing. He then proceeded to climb up the tree using only his feet, with crutches no less!

"Sugoi!" Kei exclaimed softly from his sit against a nearby tree.

"Focus the Chakra on the bottoms of your feet and make them stick to the tree trunk. If you use chakra well, you can do things like this."

So Kei watched with interest as Sakura was the first to successfully control her chakra and make it to the top of the tree while Sasuke and Naruto fell short. Kei had to shut his eyes and reorient himself as the emotions and subsequently the colors around Team 7 started flaring and changing.

After a while things settled down and Kakashi came down from the tree to start Kei's lessons on ninja and a more detailed lesson on chakra and how to use it.

The lessons for Sasuke, Naruto, and Kei continued throughout the week as Sakura was sent to guard Tazuna. Though the days where spent mostly on their separate tasks, Kei was becoming more and more comfortable around the rest of Team 7 and even with Tazuna and his family. He still spent most of his time with Sasuke, but he found the rivalry between his 'brother' and the loud blond amusing.

Eventually they found out why Inari was so sad and angry. His father by all but blood and the hero to the village was killed by Gato. It changed Inari and gave Team 7 even more motivation to protect Tazuna, the bridge, and to prove that heroes still existed.

The next morning Kei noticed that Naruto wasn't inside the house and went to the training ground to look for him. On the way there he saw someone gathering plants. His eyes widened as he recognized the healing and loving emerald, sharp indigo, comforting turquoise, and caring, loyal blue. The familiar comforting colors gave Kei the confidence to approach the figure in the pink kimono.

"A-ano... Hello." Kei greeted, flinching as the figure whipped around.

........................................................

Haku whipped around to face the person that had come up behind him, his hand reaching towards a hidden senbon, only to relax when he saw the small child.

"Hello, who are you?" Haku asked.

"My name's Kei." Haku smiled as the little boy in front of him relaxed. "What's your's?"

"I'm Haku. What brings you out here? It's dangerous to go wondering off by yourself."

"I was looking for Naruto-san. I thought he would be out here training, but I can't find him."

"I'll help you look, alright?" Haku said extending a hand towards the young boy.

"Okay!" Kei grabbed the hand and the two started walking through the forest.

"A-ano...your a boy right?" Kei asked shyly.

"Hai." Haku laughed at the embarrassed blush on the chibi's face. "I'm surprised you guessed it. Many people mistake me for a girl when I'm wearing this."

"Your colors make me think of a boy." Kei stated as if it explained everything.

"My colors?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, I can see colors around people. Your colors are really pretty and they make me feel safe."

"Really?! That sound's like seeing auras." Haku exclaimed.

"What's a aura?" Kei asked.

"An aura is kind of an atmosphere around a person that shows their personality and emotions through colors. It's rare to see one as young as you with such an ability and with the knowledge to interpret the meanings behind those colors." Haku explained.

"Sensei said that it was a Kekkei-genkai. What do you mean about inter-inter-puting the colors?" Kei asked.

_Kekkei-genkai!_ "You mean no one taught you how to see auras?" Haku asked.

"Nope!" Kei smiled up at the older boy. "That one day the others were fighting that man with the big sword I just suddenly started to see colors and I passed out."

_This child is traveling with Kakashi-san and those other ninja! I can't harm an innocent child. I hope he doesn't get involved. _Haku thought.

"Then you might have some empathic powers along with your aura reading abilities." Haku mused, mostly to keep his thoughts away from what might happen to the child in front of him if he got involved in the upcoming battle.

"Em-Em-Em-whatic?"Kei asked.

"Empathic." Haku laughed. "It means that you can sense people emotions. In you case it seems you can sense the emotions of people in the colors of they're aura. So rather then interpreting the meaning, you can naturally sense it."

"Ohh, I understand. Ano...can I ask you a question Haku-san?"

"Hai, Kei-kun. What do you wish to know?"

"Why were you in the trees when we were fighting the big-sword man?" Kei asked.

"What do you mean, Kei-kun?" Haku asked, acting confused.

"I saw your...what was it...Aura! I saw your aura in the trees before I passed out. Why were you there?" Kei asked again.

Haku glanced around for something to distract the young boy and saw a flash of orange through the trees.

"Is that the friend you were looking for?" Haku asked, pointing to indicate the direction Kei should look. The distraction worked as Kei took off toward the sleeping boy.

"Naruto-san! Why are you sleeping? I thought you were practicing!" Kei exclaimed, waking the blond shinobi.

"Hey, Chibi! I was practicing. I'm just taking a break. Who's your friend?" Naruto asked as he caught sight of Haku.

"I'm Haku. Pleased to meet you." Haku said.

"What are you doing out here, Nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I was gather herbs until this young man came along. Then I decided to help him look for you." Haku explained, exchanging a secret smile with Kei over Naruto's mistake.

"Can we help Haku pick herbs, Naruto-san? You said you were taking a break." Kei pouting at the blond. Five minutes later found the three picking herbs in the nearby clearing. Kei eventually got bored with picking herbs and went exploring with a warning from Naruto and Haku not to stray too far. While Kei was exploring Naruto and Haku discussed why Naruto was a Ninja and the importance of fighting for someone special to you. Then it was time for Haku to leave.

He exchanged a quick good-bye with Kei and was walking away when he suddenly stopped.

"Oh...and...I'm a man!" He said and walked on leaving a laughing Kei and a shocked Naruto behind.

**A/N: Finished. I'm a little passed my deadline, but it's still the fastest update your likely to get out of me. The next chapter will have the final fight with Zabuza. I haven't included that much about Inari because it had more to do with Naruto then anyone else.**

**To explain Kei's bloodline trait a little more, basically it gives him the power to see auras and slight empathy so he can understand what he is seeing. He only has empathic powers when he is focusing on a certain color, though. Hopefully I explained everything well enough. If anyone have any questions feel free to ask. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but it probably won't be out until next week at least.**

**Remember to check out the poll on my profile if your interested in a TeniPuri/HP xover. The last I checked 3rd and 4th year were tied. Along with a 3-way tie between Fuji, Ryoma, and Kirihara (I think). Help me out and break the tie!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I got caught up in preparations for Halloween on my days off and I've been in a very Prince of Tennis mood since I finally watched Tenimyu a couple of weeks ago. Any PoT fans who haven't seen Tenimyu should check it out! It's awesome! Umm...yeah, back on topic now. I had actually written some of this, but it got deleted some how so I'm starting from scratch. Hopefully this turns out good.**

**Thanks to everyone who's stuck with this story. Hopefully you didn't give up hope on me getting this chapter out. **

**Now onwards, write!**

**Chapter 5**

**Fights and Tears**

"Hmm? What time is it?" Naruto wondered aloud as he woke up.

"Good morning Naruto-san!" Kei chirped looking up from the scroll he was practicing his writing on. They had found out during to course of the week that Kei didn't know how to read so Sakura started teaching him during her free time.

"'Morning Kei. Where's everybody at?" Naruto asked.

"They left already. They said you used up too much energy yesterday and would be tired. I'm suppose to stay here with you so you don't get into trouble!" Kei stated seriously. The little five year old looked adorably proud of his task.

"What do you mean they left!" Naruto jumped up and started getting dressed. Then he started for the door. He was just about to barge out of the room when he caught sight of Kei. The younger boy was standing off to the side of the room now, looking very depressed and lonely. Naruto sighed before turning around.

"Hey, I have an idea! Tazuna said that one of his friends lives nearby and has a granddaughter that's your age. He said that you could visit any time you wanted to. Do you want me to take you over there on my way to the bridge?" Naruto offered.

"Yes please!" Kei shyly agreed. While he had become more outgoing around Team 7 and Tazuna's family, the young boy was still shy about meeting new people.

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto scooped Kei up and, mindful of the boy's broken arm, placed the boy on his back. With a hasty good-bye to Inari's mom the two boys took off in the direction of the bridge.

They were almost to Tazuna's friend's home when Naruto started noticing the slashes in the trees. _Uh-oh. This doesn't look good. I need to hurry and drop Kei off. Then go check on Inari and his mom. _Naruto picked up his speed and made it to the house in under a minute.

"Be good and stay here okay?" Naruto ordered.

"Okay." Kei agreed nervously. _Crap! _Naruto thought. _He's probably picking up my emotions due to his Kekkei genkai!_

"It's okay. I'll protect everyone. Don't worry." Naruto said before taking off again, leaving Kei with the old man and his granddaughter.

............................................

An hour later found Kei sitting inside of Takeshi-san's home. Takeshi was an old friend of Tazuna's and was a very nice man. He lived with his son and granddaughter. His son was in town for the day, but his granddaughter, Sakuno, had stayed behind in hopes of meeting the new boy that was staying at Tazuna's. However, Kei didn't feel like talking to anyone. He was worried about his nii-san and his friends. _I hope everyone's okay._

Suddenly, Kei caught sight of something moving through the trees, towards the house. He realized that he was seeing the person's aura through the trees. As the person got closer he was able to recognize the red and blue of Inari's aura, but something was strange about it. As he watch the angry red and sad blue were dimming and a new determined red and optimistic yellow were taking over with sparks of a worried red every now and then. As the person came close enough for Kei to see that their face, Kei jumped up from the window and ran to the door. He arrive just as Takeshi was opening the door.

"Inari-kun, what's wrong?" Takeshi asked.

"I need your son's help! Where is he?" Inari asked, panting for breath.

"Gomen Inari. He's in town." Takeshi replied.

"I'll find him there then!" Inari turned to go.

"Wait! What's happening? Where Naruto-san?" Kei asked, slipping past Takeshi to stand on the porch with Inari.

"We were attacked by Gato's men, but Naruto-nii saved us. He left for the bridge. I think they're being attacked there too. I'm going to get the men in the village to help me help them!" Inari explained.

"I wanna help too!" Kei exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous! You should stay here!" Inari said before running off towards the village.

Kei tried to run after him, but found himself being held back by Takeshi.

"He's right. It's too dangerous. I would have stopped him too, but I'm sure he'll be stopped in the village. You shouldn't mess with Gato's men. You'll be killed." Takeshi said, trying to hold onto the squirming five-year-old.

"So I should just wait here while my nii-san and friends are in trouble! No! Let me go!" Kei screamed and, putting the lessons he had with Kakashi to good use, kicked Takeshi with a chakra infused leg. It wasn't enough to cause permanent damage, but the shock of the harder then normal blow caused the old man to let go long enough for Kei to get free. When the old man recovered the little boy was disappearing into the trees.

...........................................................

_I have to hurry. I need to help Nii-san and Kaka-sensei and Sakura-san and Naru-san and Tazuna-san. Please! I need to get to the bridge on time._ Kei thought as he ran. His desperation caused something inside him to awaken again and, fueled by the adrenalin running though the young boy's body, Kei's magic transported him to the bridge with a loud bang.

Kei stumbled as a brief shock of exhaustion coursed through him, before the adrenalin pushed it away and he was able to take in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was an ominous aura coming from his right. It was full of anger and resentment. The sight of such an evil aura would give him nightmares for many nights to come. Then he noticed that the aura was cloaking Naruto's.

_What does this mean? Is it Naruto that feels so evil? No...it feels different. If it was Naruto-san's __then it the auras wouldn't feel so...separate. What's going on? That aura's so big that I can't tell who else is over there with Naruto-san. I know there are two other people, but who are they? _Kei's thoughts were interrupted by a voice speaking off to the side.

"Do you hear me Zabuza?" Kakashi's voice said.

Kei found the courage to turn away from the evil aura and located the other four auras on the bridge. _Uh-oh. They're fighting the big-sword-man again. I should stay away from those two. Maybe Sakura-san can tell me where Nii-san is? _Kei began to make his way to where Sakura and Tazuna's aura was. Along the way he was careful to keep an eye on Kakashi and Zabuza's auras and avoided them.

"Kei-kun!" Sakura exclaimed when she caught sight of the young boy coming out of the mist. "What are you doing here? It's too dangerous!"

"I wanted to help! Where's Nii-san?" Kei asked as Sakura tried to hug him and not let her guard down at the same time.

"He and Naruto were fighting a boy when Zabuza made all this mist come. Now we can't see anything!" Tazuna sighed.

"So Nii-san is with Naruto-san?" Kei asked looking over at the evil aura again. As he looked though, Naruto's aura flashed with shock and the evil aura surrounding it disappeared. Without the aura Kei could make out not only Sasuke's aura, but Haku's as well.

"I see them!" Kei exclaimed. "But...Nii-san's hurt and what's Haku-san doing here. He looks so sad."

"What are you talking about? How can you see through this fog?" Sakura asked.

"I can see their aura's. Nii-san is hurt really bad. His aura is distorted and stuff." Kei struggled to explain. "And Haku-san is really upset while Naruto's aura keeps changing too fast for me to tell what he feels."

"The fog is clearing!" Tazuna exclaimed.

Sakura and Tazuna watched the two figures come into focus as the fog cleared. Kei, however, was still focused on Haku. Something was wrong with his aura. It was like Haku had given up hope. As Kei watched, though, it flashed with determination and Haku began to move. Kei glanced in the direction Haku was moving and then he understood. _Haku-san wants to protect that man. But he'll die!_

"Stop! Haku-san don't!" Kei yelled. He began running towards Haku reaching out with both his hand and his magic as Haku came in between the two Jounin. At the last second Kei's magic flowed around Haku's body and manage to shift it just enough. The blow from Kakashi's attack landed on his shoulder instead on the chest, were it had been about to hit.

The fog had finally cleared, allowing everyone to see as Zabuza tried to attacked Kakashi through Haku's body. Kakashi manage to evade the attack with Haku's body in tow. Then Sakura noticed Naruto.

"Naruto! Where's Sasuke-kun?" She yelled waving. Kei looked up from Haku's body and noticed the sadness clinging to Naruto. Alarmed, he looked over to where he remembered Sasuke's body to be. He sighed in relief. Sasuke was still hurt, but his aura was strong. He refocused his attention on Haku and blocked out the surrounding conversation. Haku's aura was weak and beginning to turn white. Somehow Kei knew he had to stop the change before the white took over Haku's aura. Otherwise the boy would die. Kei dimly registered the fact that Sakura and Tazuna had moved over to Sasuke and Kakashi and Zabuza had resumed their fight as he made his way over to Haku. Not knowing exactly why he was doing it, only that he must, Kei placed his hands over Haku's wound. He's magic flowed from his hands into the wound below, and guided by instinct alone, Kei began to heal Haku's body and aura.

..........................................

Naruto was shocked. _Sasuke's dead. Haku killed him and then died for Zabuza. Poor Sakura-chan. And what are we going to tell Kei. Wait a minute. What's Kei doing beside Haku._

Naruto watched as Kei placed his hands over Haku's wound, never really touching. Then Kei's hands began to glow green. He glanced over to Kakashi and Zabuza to see if they had noticed the presence of the child on the battle field, but they were too absorbed in their fight. When he looked back at Kei he saw the green light gradually fade. When it disappeared, Kei collapsed on top of Haku.

"Kei!" Naruto yelled, distracting the two Jounin from their fight. He was about to run to the younger boy when Gato arrived. Gato announced his plan to have Zabuza die and like that the fight between the Jounins was called off. Naruto watched as Gato approached the bodies of Haku and Kei.

"I don't know or care who the little brat is, but I owe this one something." Gato began nudging Haku's face with his foot, in a manner much like someone inspecting something disgusting they found lying on the ground. "He squeezed my arm 'til it broke..." Then he landed a savage kick to the side of Haku's head. "Heh, he's dead."

The was the last straw for Naruto. He tried to attack the bastard himself, but was stopped by Kakashi, so he called out to Zabuza. Pleading for him to avenge Haku and reminding him that Haku had lived for and dedicated his life to Zabuza. Naruto didn't know where the words were coming from, but he had to say them. He blinked in surprise when he realized Zabuza was crying as well.

"Don't say anything...anymore." Zabuza cried. "Haku was...He wasn't just thinking of me. He was feeling pain inside for you while he battle you guys too...I know...He was too kind...I'm glad we could fight with you at the end." He ripped the bandages covering his mouth off with his teeth. "Yes, little punk, it's as you say, after all...Shinobi are human too...Maybe it's impossible to become an emotionless tool...I've lost. Kid! Give me the kunai."

Naruto tossed Zabuza his kunai and watched as the Demon of the Mist fought his last battle.

......................................................

Sasuke groaned as he woke up. _Am I dead? What's that noise? Sakura?_

"Sakura?" Sasuke said.

When she calmed down enough to speak he asked, "Where Naruto and that masked kid?"

"Naruto's fine. As for the masked kid...he's dead. He protected Zabuza." She explained. Sasuke followed her gaze to where Haku and Kei were laying.

"Kei! What's he doing here? What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?" Sasuke demanded, trying to stand up and go to his little brother.

By now Naruto and Kakashi had noticed that Sasuke was still alive, but before anyone could move the thugs Gato had brought with him spoke up again.

"You guys are too relaxed!" One of them said.

"Damn ninja! Killing our source of money!" Another yelled.

"Now that it's come to this. There's no choice but to pillage the town and take everything that's valuable!" The first one said again, gaining cheers from the rest of the thugs.

_Shit! _Sasuke thought. _If they charge at us Kei's going to get caught in the middle and if he's not already hurt he'll be crushed. _

Just as the thugs began their charge an arrow shot over the heads of the ninjas to land in between them and the bodies of Haku and Kei. Everyone looked towards the village to see that the villagers had armed themselves and come to the bridge! When face with the united village (and a "couple" Naruto and Kakashi clones) the thugs turned tail and ran.

As the villagers celebrate Sasuke made his way over to Kei. He pulled Kei off of Haku and into his lap, checking his vitals and looking for injuries. _He's okay. He's not hurt._ Sasuke thought in shock before hugging the younger boy to himself, being careful not to stab him with the senbon sticking out of his own body.

......................................................................

Kakashi carried Zabuza's body over to Haku as snow began to fall. _Haku..._Zabuza thought. _Are you crying?_

"Thanks Kakashi." Zabuza said before turning to Haku. "You were always by my side. At the least, I can be by your side in the end. If it's possible...I'd like to go...to the same place...as you..."

Zabuza last thought was _I wish you could have lived a longer, happier life. I'm sorry, Haku._

_..............................................._

From his place beside his two former enemies, Sasuke watch in shock a Haku's eyes fluttered open briefly before shutting again in a more natural sleep.

**A/N:...That is the saddest thing I've ever written. I'm not sure if I like this chapter, but I can't think of any way to improve it. Oh well, maybe I'll revise it later, after I finish the story.**

**I cried -again- when I re-watched these episodes. I hate that Haku died! It's the saddest thing (with maybe the exception of what happens with Gaara in the Ship.) that happens in Naruto, in my opinion. So I couldn't kill him.**

**Some people have already guessed who I'm going to pair Sasuke with. To those who haven't guessed: The main pairing is going to be SasukeHaku! Yay!**

**Oh and sorry to the person who wanted Zabuza to live. I was going to find a way to save him, but this is the way it came out. Sorry!**

**One final note on a different topic. My poll for the Prince of Tennis/HP xover is now over for those who didn't know, but voted. The story will be set during Year 4 and the main pairing (kinda, it's hard to have a main pairing when there are so many) will be FujiHarry. For those who voted for something else, I'm sorry, but I hope you'll still read it. I'm kind of glad it turned out like that. Now I can have Fuji play matchmaker with his brother and Ryoma. I've only ever seen a YuutaRyoma fic once. They need more love with more interference from Fuji. -sadist chuckle-**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I really have no reason to give you all for my lack of updates. I just either didn't have time to write, didn't want to write, or couldn't think about what to write. As a result of this, this will be a really short chapter just to show that I'm still working on this story. Hopefully I can get my lazy self to have the next chapter out soon...**

**One last note, as you may or may not know, I went back and fixed up the first 5 chapters. I didn't really change anything, except for one thing. Originally Harry kinda remembered his name, now he didn't know it at all.**

**Chapter 6:**

**The Aftermath Part 1**

_**Later on: The Same Day as the Fight on the Bridge**_

"So what's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked the doctor as he finished examining Kei.

"As far as I can tell, he is perfectly fine. Though his condition is similar to what Kakashi-san was suffering when he first arrived." The doctor answered.

"So it's chakra exhaustion? How can it be? The only thing he knows is his Kekkei genkai." Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Hmm...Did anyone see when Kei arrived and what he did after that?" Kakashi asked as the doctor left to check on Haku again (**A/N: When the fight was over and they noticed Haku was still alive they had a doctor look at him on the bridge. Then, when they found out he was okay, they moved him and Kei back to Tazuna's house for a better examination. Sasuke took care of his own injuries with a little help from Kakashi and Sakura.)**

"I think I was the first to see him," Sakura said. " He just appeared out of the mist. He said that he wanted to help and he was able to see everyone's aura through the mist. When the mist began to clear, he started running towards Zabuza just before Haku saved him. I don't know what he did after that...I was distracted by Sasuke-kun."

"That doesn't really tell me a lot." Kakashi admitted as Naruto ran into the room.

"Hey guys!" Naruto exclaimed. "The doctor just finished giving Haku a closer examination. He said the only thing left of the injury he got from Kakashi's attack was a big scar on his shoulder! The wound had been healed before we moved him here!"

"He just noticed this? Why didn't he see it before we moved them?" Sakura asked.

"He said that on the bridge he just checked to make sure Haku's vitals were strong and that the bleeding had stopped. He had just assumed the injury wasn't as bad was we said it was when he discovered that there was no wound. Now he says it looks like he had been attended to by a Medic-nin." Naruto said.

"But none of us have any medical training beyond standard first aid. Interesting..." Kakashi mused.

"Maybe Kei did it?" Naruto suggested.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. "How could he have?"

"I don't know, but after Haku got hit I saw Kei go over to him and he put his hands over the injury and they glowed green for a while, like a medic-nin. When the glow faded he passed out."

"That does sound like medical jutsu and it would explain why he is unconscious. For a kid at that age, especially one that has been neglected, to perform such a healing without any training would be a dangerously exhausting effort. The question is how did he know what to do." Kakashi stated before shrugging. "I guess we'll have to ask the chibi when he wakes up."

"I hope he does soon." Sasuke muttered, there was a moment of silence before Naruto spoke again.

"What are we going to do about Haku?"

"Well...it is true that he was just following Zabuza and Zabuza was tricked by Gato, but I don't think the villagers here would be very welcoming to him. Also, the life of a solitary ninja is very dangerous and, often, very short if you aren't skilled enough and while Haku is extremely powerful for his age, I don't think that kind of life would suit him well." Kakashi said.

"Can he come back to Konoha with us?" Naruto asked.

"You want to bring the person that tried to kill Sasuke-kun back with us! Are you crazy!" Sakura yelled.

"He wasn't trying to kill me." Sasuke said from his sit beside Kei. "He was trying to stop us. He just wanted us to give up and when he saw that wasn't going to happen he came up with a new way to stop us."

"Yeah! By trying to kill you!" Sakura argued.

"Sakura, you're the smartest ninja from your class." Kakashi said. "Surely you know enough about anatomy to realized that Haku didn't kill Sasuke on purpose. He proved his accuracy when he used his senbon to put Zabuza in a death state. Someone with that much skill wouldn't make a mistake like that."

"But...but..."Sakura stammered.

"Even Zabuza said it. Haku didn't want to kill any of us." Kakashi said.

"If you don't believe us then believe Kei." Naruto said, everyone gave him curious looks. "Remember when I trained that night in the forest? Kei came looking for me and he found Haku in the forest. Haku helped him find me. Since we found Kei, has he _ever_ warmed up to anyone, besides Sasuke, in a day?" At the No's he received, Naruto continued. "When they found me, Kei was acting like Haku was his best friend, but he wasn't as clingy as he is with Sasuke."

"And you think his behavior is because of his Kekkei genkai?" Sakura asked.

"It does make sense, but until Kei and Haku wake up we'll stop this discussion. We don't even know it Haku would want to come to Konoha. Now everyone needs to get some rest. Our mission isn't over yet. We're here until the bridge is complete. So every get some sleep." Kakashi ordered.

............................................................................................................................

**A/N: That was quite possibly the worst chapter I've written so far. Sorry for the filler chapter. In the next chapter I'll finish up the Wave country stuff. Also, to explain things a little bit, in my mind there are Medic-nins and regular doctors. Since the Country of Waves doesn't have ninjas it would only have a regular doctor which is why such a big deal was made out of Haku's injury.**

**One last thing. Please check out the poll on my profile. It has something to do with this story, but is mostly concerning my HP/Prince of Tennis xover and I would like as many opinions as I can get.**

**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay here's the last chapter for the Wave Country Arc. Sorry that this chapter is kinda late. I meant to update it sooner, but our Internet got cut off and I couldn't post it until now. Gomenasi -bows deeply-**

**Chapter 7**

**The Aftermath Part 2**

_**A Couple of Days After the Fight**_

"Shouldn't they be awake by now?" A voice whined.

"Hn. How should I know, idiot."

Kei groaned as the voices began to argue.

"Be quiet!" A different voice snapped. "I think he's waking up."

Kei's eyes slowly fluttered open to see three concerned faces looking down at him.

"Where am I?" Kei croaked.

"We're back at Tazuna's home now. Here." Sasuke help the younger boy sit up and gave him a small cup of water. "Take small drinks, okay?"

Kei nodded and sipped the water thankfully.

"Where's everybody at? What happened?" Kei asked.

"Sakura and Kakashi went to the bridge with the old man earlier today, they should be back soon." Naruto answered.

"How did you get to the bridge so fast?" Inari asked, but before Kei could respond, Sasuke spoke up.

"Just drink your water for right now," Sasuke told Kei. Then he turned to Naruto and Inari. "No questions for right now. When Kei does tell us what happened Kakashi should be here. Plus we should tell Kei about everything that happened on the bridge after, and maybe before he passed out."

Listening to Sasuke reminded Kei of something.

"Haku-san!" Kei exclaimed. Then coughed as his throat muscles objected to the abuse.

"Hey, calm down." Sasuke said, rubbing Kei's back. "You want to know what happened to Haku, right?"

Kei nodded.

"He's fine. If the idiot and Inari would move out of the way, he's laying over there." Naruto and Inari scrambled to move and Kei saw that Haku was indeed in the room. He closely examined Haku's aura and sighed with relief when he saw that it was back to normal.

"He's all better now." Kei whispered, smiling.

"Maybe for right now. He's going to have some tough times ahead, though." Naruto said. When Kei looked at him questioningly Naruto explained what happened. Sasuke and Inari provided details for what Naruto hadn't seen. "-and then Zabuza asked to be laid beside Haku. When he died it started to snow."

Kei, now leaning against Sasuke, began to cry silently. "Poor Haku-san. He's going to be so sad when he finds out his friend is gone."

"Hey! Naruto, you said Kei ran to Haku right? And that was at the same time you told him, Sakura, and Jii-san that you thought Sasuke was dead right?" At Naruto nod Inari continued. "Why didn't you go to Sasuke?" Inari asked Kei.

"'cause I knew Nii-san was okay. Haku-san was dying, though. I didn't want Haku-san to go. He's my friend." Kei explained.

"How did you know Sasuke was okay and Haku was dying?" A voice asked from the doorway. Everyone whipped around to see that Kakashi and Sakura had returned just in time to hear Kei answer Inari. "Well?" Kakashi repeated.

"Um...Haku-san's aura was turning white and Nii-san's aura was still colorful. I knew he was hurt 'cause it looked funny, but there was no white." Kei said.

"An aura? I noticed you had been using that word recently. What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Haku-san told me that was what the colorful clouds I see around people is called. He said he had heard of it before." Kei explained.

"And this aura turns white when a person is about to die?" Kei nodded. "So what did you do?"

"I wanted to help him, so I did." Kei stated simply.

"How did you know what to do though?" Sakura interrupted, having become tired of just listening.

"I don't know. It just felt right." The young child shrugged.

"Hmm...Maybe Hokage-sama would know more about this. If the kid's heard of it before then the Hokage should know a little bit about it...So you could still see auras through the mist?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh-huh." Kei agreed. "I can also see them if someone is coming through the forest or standing behind a door."

"You can see through stuff!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No silly. The colors come through the cracks." Kei giggled. Then he yawned.

"One more question and then you can get some more sleep. You really wore yourself out. How did you get to the bridge after Inari told you about the fight?"

"I don't know...-yawn-...I just _really_ wanted to be there...-yawn-...and then I was." With that sleep finally won the battle and Sasuke was left with a sleeping five-year-old clinging to him.

"What do you think he means be that?" Sakura whispered.

"Don't know. I guess it's just one more thing to ask the Hokage." Kakashi replied.

................................................................................................

The next day Kei was deemed rested enough to work on his reading/writing again, this time with Naruto, as the rest of Team 7 went to the bridge. Though to be honest, Naruto was more of a distraction then of any help. Kei finally got Naruto to help some when he asked the blond ninja to help him read a training scroll. They were about halfway through when Kei saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over and saw the the yellow flashes were coming from Haku.

"Naru-san, I think Haku-san's waking up." Kei said before scrambling over to Haku's side. "Haku-san, are you waking up?"

Haku's eyes slowly opened and stared up a Kei and Naruto for a moment. Then he suddenly sat up. "What are you two doing here? Why didn't I die? Is Zabuza-san okay? Where-" Haku was cut off when Kei hugged him.

"Calm down. You talk too fast and your hurt. You should lie down." The child said, flinching at the fearful dark blue aura surrounding Haku.

"But what's going on?" Haku asked again, leaning against the wall his futon had been laid beside.

"Haku, promise to stay calm. Okay?" Naruto asked, he remembered the questions Kakashi had told him to ask if Haku was to wake up while they were gone. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember taking Kakashi's attack for Zabuza-san. Did I save him?" Haku asked, then tensed as Kei tightened his hug. "I did, didn't I?" Haku pleaded with Naruto.

"You did and it almost killed you, but Kei did something and healed your wound. Unfortunately, no one knew that until after the fight. After you saved Zabuza, that bastard, Gato, showed up. He was planning to kill both my team and you and Zabuza. When he saw you he thought you were dead and kicked you. To make a long story short Zabuza killed him, but he died doing it." As Haku began to cry Kei hugged him again. The younger boy would normally wouldn't have hugged any one, but Sasuke. However, he liked Haku and Haku needed someone to hold on. His aura made Kei feel like crying, filled with sad blue and even sadder blacks and grays. Naruto continued, "His last request was to be laid beside you. He had killed Gato for you and wanted to be beside you in the end."

Haku fought to hold back his tears enough to speak and succeeded enough to say, "I'm sorry Naruto...but can you and Kei leave me alone for a little bit?"

"Sure, come on Kei. I'm going to have to carry you, okay? Kakashi doesn't want you moving around to much yet?" Naruto bent down and picked up the small five-year-old.

"Haku-san, it's gonna be okay. You still have me and Naru-san. Nii-san, Kakashi-san, and Sakura-san will help you too, just like they helped me. Right Naru-san?" Kei looked up at Naruto.

"Right. We'll come back in a little while. We'll help you through this." Naruto agreed. Then he and Kei left the room.

As Haku cried himself back to sleep he thought, _Thank you, Kei-kun. Naruto-san._

_............................................................................................._

Kei was helping Inari's mother make dinner when Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura returned.

"Nii-san!" Kei exclaimed as he stopped what he was doing and ran to hug Sasuke. "Nii-san, come see! Haku-san is awake, but he's really sad. You can make him feel better, can't you?" Kei looked up a Sasuke with a pleading expression. Sasuke cast a pleading look at Kakashi.

"Kei," Kakashi spoke gently. "We'll do everything we can to help Haku, but sometimes it takes a long time to feel better after losing someone important to you. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Kei said.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He went to make sure Haku-san was okay." Kei replied. "He said that if Haku-san wanted to, he was going to talk to him for a little bit."

"Then we'll go see Haku. Why don't you finish up what you were doing he and come get us when dinner is ready." Kakashi said.

"Okay." Kei agreed, going back into the kitchen.

"Sakura, why don't you go help." Kakashi ordered.

"But-" She began to protest.

"If you can't keep you mouth shut around Haku then it would be better if you weren't around him. Do you think you can be quiet?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura just spun on her heel and marched into the kitchen.

Kakashi and Sasuke went into the room were Haku was to find said ninja talking to Naruto about Zabuza.

"Sorry to interrupt." Kakashi said. "But there are some things we need to talk to you about."

"What would that be?" Haku asked.

"First, Did Naruto tell you about what happened on the bridge?"

"He did. I know about Zabuza-san. If I may, though, I have a question. Haku stated.

"Go on."

"Why am I still alive? I thought your attack was going to kill me." Haku questioned.

"And it would have, but for a few things. First, you took it in your shoulder instead of dead on. And second, somehow or another, Kei was able to heal you."

"My shoulder? That reminds me....When I moved in front of you attack it should have hit me in the chest, but...something...I don't know...pulled me to the side I guess." Haku shrugged.

"Not another mystery!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What?" Haku asked.

"Never mind that now. We still have more to talk about. Which brings me to our second topic. What are you going to do now?" Kakashi asked.

"I...am not sure." Haku admitted. "I always just followed Z-zabuza. What can I do now that he's gone?"

"There are a few options. You could try and settle down somewhere and live life as a civilian. You could try and make a living as a rogue ninja, or you could join a village. Have you ever been apart of one of the hidden villages?" Kakashi asked.

"No, Zabuza found me and trained me by himself." Haku replied.

"Then you should encounter no problems with joining most villages, though you should stay away from Zabuza's old village if you plan to tell them about your past." Kakashi advised.

"What about having Haku come back with us?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Haku.

"You could come with us and become a Konoha ninja! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"But-" Haku tried to protest.

"It is an option. If decide to come to Konoha you will be granted an audience with the Hokage. If he decides you are trustworthy then he will talk to the council and they assess your abilities. Since you had outside training, how well you do will decide the rank you will receive." Kakashi explained.

"So he could end up being a Jounin?" Sasuke asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Possibly." Kakashi admitted. "But it is highly unlikely. In these situations the council tends to judge things very strictly. It is very rare for anyone to be awarded a rank higher than Chunin."

"Wait a minute! I can't just join a village." Haku protested.

"But it would be awesome." Naruto said.

"We don't want to pressure you into doing anything, but you should know how things stand. Tazuna has agreed to allow you to stay until the bridge is complete. Then we will be leaving for Konoha. I know the last thing you want to think about right now is the future and it may be rude of us to dump all of this on you at once, but you need to think about this. When we leave you are welcome to come with us. The bridge will be finished in about two weeks. You have until then to decide and until that time we won't bring up this subject again. Right, Naruto?" Kakashi gave the blond ninja a pointed look. "We'll leave you alone and give you some room to think now."

Sasuke hung back as the other two left. As he reached the door he spoke. "It would make Kei happy if you decide to come with us." Then he left.

...............................................................................................................

Over the course of the next two weeks Team 7 continued to guard the bridge during the day, leaving Haku and Kei at Tazuna's home. Kei and Haku developed a close friendship during this time. Whenever Sasuke was around, Kei would drag him to wherever Haku was at in order to spend time with his "Nii-san and best friend." During this time Haku gradually came to accept Zabuza's death, though Kei could still see sad blue and the occasional flash of gray in Haku's aura. Naruto divided his free time between spending time with random people and training, as did Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura eventually came to understand Haku better, though the two of them didn't really get along all that well. During the last week that they spent at Tazuna's Haku, decided to come to Konoha with his new friends and had Kakashi tell him all he needed to know about become a Konoha-nin. Finally, the day came when the bridge was completed and it was time for Team 7, Kei, and Haku to leave for Konoha.

......................................................................................................................

"Bye, everyone!" Kei called to Tazuna's family, waving his newly healed arm.

"Bye, Kei sweetie. You be good now." Inari's mother told the young boy.

"I will." Kei exclaimed.

"Come on, everyone. We need to get moving." Kakashi called, from his place at the foot of the bridge.

"Bye." Kei called again, before running to Sasuke. When Naruto joined the group, they began to cross the bridge.

"Nii-san, this way." Kei said, tugging at Sasuke's arm. Sasuke obediently followed the five-year-old over to were Haku was walking.

"Haku-san! Let's walk together!" Kei held his free hand out to the older boy.

"Okay." Haku agreed with a smile.

"Hey! What do you think they'll call the bridge?" Naruto asked, slowing down to walk with the rest of the group.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Tazuna-san will give it a fitting name." Kakashi said. "Now let's hurry and get Haku and Kei to their new home."

_A home. _Kei thought. _Finally I'll be will be with people who like me._

...............................................................................................

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucked. I swear I'll make it up to you all in the next chapter. **

**For those of you who voted in my poll for the last chapter, the winner was for me to go ahead and post the first chapter of my HP and Prince of Tennis crossover. So that is now up. However, since it only won by one vote I created a new poll. It would be awesome if some of you would check it out.**

**I just checked the poll before updating and it's 50/50 right now. So please help me out. I'm going to keep updating both stories until the poll ends. I'm ending it on Valentine's Day, so everyone can have plenty of time to vote.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy Birthday to Haku! I love the Naruto calendar my sister got me for Christmas, it has birthdays! Gai's birthday was on the 1st too, so happy belated birthday to him.**

**In other news, this might be a boring chapter, but it's necessary. Sarutobi is going to be a semi-fountain of knowledge and will have some knowledge on what is happening in the wizarding world and who Kei really is. So this is an info-chapter. The next chapter will be more fun because Gaara makes his appearance and the Chunin exams will be announced. So please bare with me.**

**Chapter 8**

"Welcome to your new home!" Naruto said to Kei and Haku as they approached the gates to Konoha. The group had slept through the day and hiked during the night in order to reach Konoha in the early hours of the morning.

"Wow! It's so big! Nii-san, where is your house at?" Kei asked.

"You'll find out. Now be quiet and let Kakashi speak to the guards." Sasuke said as the group was stopped by the previously mentioned guards.

"Morning Raido." Kakashi greeted.

"Morning. Team 7, finally back from your mission." Raido muttered glancing at the list in front of him. "But you have two extra people with you." He prompted.

"We found the chibi on our way to Wave. He was in bad shape and had been abandoned by his family so we took him with us. The other one was trained as a ninja, but isn't part of any village. I planned on taking both of them to the Hokage." Kakashi replied.

"You need an escort?"

"Nah, we can handle it."

"Your good to go then."

"Later."

"Should he have let us in that easily?" Haku asked Kakashi after they where out of hearing range.

"That's the reason I wanted to get here so early. Generally the only people out and about this early are ninja, so even if you had evil plans and got away from me you wouldn't get far enough to cause any damage." Kakashi explained.

They reached the Hokage Tower just as the sun was starting to rise. A few words between the ANBU on duty and Kakashi, a short wait, and then the group found themselves in front of the Hokage.

"What's all this about. Mission reports don't start for another couple of hours." Sarutobi asked, trying and failing to hide a yawn as he looked at the group before him curiously. Team 7 he knew, but the child and other ninja were new to him.

"Just thought you might want to meet the newest additions to your village." Kakashi said offhandedly.

"Fine give your report Kakashi." Sarutobi sighed.

"Yes sir. On the way to Wave..." Kakashi recounted every detail of their mission. Including everything he knew about Haku, Kei, and even Zabuza. Sarutobi sat quietly, experience had taught him that the end of reports is the best time for questions. Finally Kakashi finished and Sarutobi took a few minutes to decide what to address first. Finally, he spoke.

"Hmm...First, let's deal with the easiest problem. Your name is Haku, correct?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes sir." Haku answered.

"Tell me about your training."

"It's just like Kakashi said. Zabuza found me when I about Kei's age and living on the streets. He trained me as ninja. My specialties are my senbon skills, my Kekkei-Genkai, which is control over ice, and I'm fairly good with medical jutsu. We traveled around a lot and had some encounters with Tracker nins, but I have never been a part of any village. I doubt any even know if I exist." Haku explained.

"I see. Well, I see no reason why you can't join Konoha. I'll talk to the council and we'll give you your evaluation tomorrow afternoon. Please report here by five o'clock. If you don't mind staying here for a little bit longer, Kakashi will find you a place to stay." Sarutobi said, giving Kakashi a pointed look. Then he turned his attention to Kei. "Now, Kei. Would you mind telling me about your Kekkei-Genkai?"

Kei had realized by now that the old man in front of him was a very important person. His aura was confident, but kind and showed his love for his village. So the young boy, while shy, still found the courage to speak. "I can see things Haku-san told me were called auras around people. Auras are like colorful clouds and each color feels different."

"Feels?" Sarutobi asked. "You mean that your can tell what they are feeling, like Kakashi said?" At the boy's nod, he continued. "And you started seeing these auras when Kakashi and Zabuza fought for the first time?"

"Yes."

"What were you thinking at the time. Do you remember?"

"Umm...I think...that I was thinking about how the jutsu stuff that Kashi-san and Zabuza-san were doing was like the stuff I did."

"What stuff."

"When I lived with my Uncle, strange stuff would happen and they would blame it on me. I always got punished for it and they would say that magic was real and stuff like that."

"Magic?" Sarutobi asked in suprise. "And you said you lived with your Uncle?"

"Uh-huh."

_It couldn't be... _Sarutobi thought.

"Do you happen to have a scar on your forehead?" Sarutobi asked, earning surprised looks from the others in the room.

"Yeah." The five-year-old brushed his bangs off of his forehead and revealed a lightning bolt scar.

_It is! How to deal with this? Should I send him back to England? Wait what did he say about his family? And didn't Kakashi say that he had been abandoned?_

"You told Kakashi that you family had abandoned you? Why would you think that?"

"Because they don't like me."

"Can you tell me more about how they treated you at home?" Sarutobi asked. Kei was silent for a moment, but Sasuke put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. That little action was enough to give Kei the strength to finally tell someone everything about his 'family.'

"When ever something weird happened or I didn't finish all my chores they would throw me in my cupboard and wasn't allow anything to eat. I wasn't suppose to do better than Dudley, my cousin, in school either. Also Dudley never had to do any chores and he and his friends always hit me and anyone that was nice to me. Sometimes Uncle Vernon would hit me if he was in a bad mood..." Kei trailed off when he noticed that the auras around him hand turned an angry red. He burrowed into Sasuke's side. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it is your relatives who were wrong. Don't worry you'll never have to go back there again. We'll find someone here who'll take care of you." Sarutobi said, making up his mind. _How could the wizarding world not have known about his treatment. I'll send a letter to the person in charge of England's magical world later about this. This boy is NOT going back to those people if I can help it!_

"Kei can live with me." Sasuke spoke up.

"Your a little young to take care of a child aren't you?" Sarutobi protested.

"I'm became an adult when I passed the Genin exam according to our laws." Sasuke replied.

"I think it's a good idea. Haku could stay on the Uchiha estate as well. I'm sure that between the two of them, they could take care of Kei." Kakashi spoke up.

"I'm not sure..." Sarutobi said, thinking quickly.

"Umm...I want to stay with Nii-san." Kei said.

"Nii-san? Who's that?" Sarutobi asked.

"Nii-san is Sasuke-nii-san!" Kei exclaimed, hugging Sasuke's arm.

Sarutobi sighed. _The council isn't going to like this._

"You can always use the Adoption Jutsu." Kakashi suggested, as if I could read Sarutobi's thoughts. "Then the council couldn't say anything."

"True...Do you know what this jutsu is Sasuke?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes. It would make Kei a member of the Uchiha clan, it also means that blood test would show me as Kei's father and if Kei was to have children, they could inherent traits of the Uchiha clan and might carry the sharingan." Sasuke replied.

"Did you understand all of that Kei?" Sarutobi asked.

"Nii-san would be my real Aniue (1)?" Kei asked.

"That's right, but the jutsu will be painful, for both of you. Do you still wish to do this?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes." They both replied.

"Okay, Sasuke take Kei and Haku to the estate. I'll be there to preform the jutsu after I have finish taking to Kakashi. The rest of you are dismissed."

Sarutobi waited until every had left before turning to Kakashi.

"You know something." Kakashi stated.

"This is top secret information. Only given on a need to know basis. I trust you can keep quiet about everything I'm about to say to you."

"Yes, sir!" Kakashi said.

"There is another secret world besides ours made up of wizards..." Sarutobi then explained to Kakashi a brief history of the wizarding world and their most recent war. He finish by telling the Jounin about how an infant 'killed' Voldemort and was sent to live with his relatives.

"And you think Kei is the 'Boy-Who-Lived'?" Kakashi scoffed at the ridiculous title.

"I'm sure of it. Just a week after your team departed we heard news about the child's disappearance. His Uncle didn't abandon him, the last his family saw him, he was in his 'room'."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will contact their leader and inform him of everything Kei has told us and that Kei has been legally adopted into one of our most influential clans. If they try to remove Kei we will inform them that they are violating the treaty between our societies. The other government, especially the Japanese branch will not want to risk another war with us."

"Another?"

"Centuries ago, there was conflicts between our two societies. Both of our groups draws power from the same resources, but we had differences on how that technique should be used. They believed their techniques, such as the use of wands, to be better, we preferred hand signals. Though to be fair, both techniques could be used by any one person."

"What was the point of telling me this?" Kakashi asked.

"Just in case someone from the wizarding world were to try and take matters into their own hands, I need some one that will be close to him to know what to watch for."

"Mission accepted."

"Wonderful. Now it's time for me to go give two orphans a family."

**A/N:**

**(1)This is just another word for big brother. I've been looking for an excuse to use this word instead since I rewatched Kyo Kara Maou with my sister a couple of weeks ago. It's so cute when Wolfram calls Gwendal that. (For those who don't know what I'm taking about, look up the series and watch the subbed version. Gwendal is the dude in green with the ponytail and Wolfram is the blond boy in blue)**

**I know I kinda got off subject a little when talking about Kei's power, but it could be seen as more realistic this way. People can get side tracked. I'll have Sarutobi talk to Kei again in the next chapter.**

ALSO I Know that it's not logical to let a 12 year old take in a 5 year old, but Sasuke is very mature (most of the time, okay maybe just some of the time), Haku IS very mature and will be living with them, and both Kakashi and Sarutobi (and certain ANBU) will be looking out for them as well. Plus the Uchiha's wouldn't be lacking in money and Sasuke has a paying job, so he could provide for his little brother.

**Remember to vote in the poll on my profile. Right now putting my PoT crossover on hold is winning. Please make sure this is what you want because if I put it on hold then it will stay that way until (most likely) late in the summer or in the fall.**

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be out on the 19th because that is Gaara's birthday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As promised here is the next chapter. Updates might not come out as fast as you all (and I) might like because I just started going to college (I took the fall semester off and worked instead) and I am still working, so I don't have a lot of free time. I will try for every other week, but I don't know if that is possible. Also check the bottom of the page for a question I want to ask all of you concerning the future of this story.**

**Oh and before I forget. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA!!!!**

**Chapter 9**

**About midday, after the adoption**

"What happened?" Sasuke groaned, getting up from the floor. "Did it work?"

"It did. I had Haku take Kei to one of the bedrooms, he is probably going to sleep for another hour or two." Sarutobi replied. The adoption jutsu had been performed in one of the spare rooms in the Uchiha estate. The room was empty except for the chair the Hokage was sitting in.

"Why didn't you say it would hurt that much." Sasuke asked.

"I did say it would be painful. After all the jutsu takes your genes and mixes them in with Kei's. It would have been even more painful for Kei if Haku had not put him to sleep first. Now, there is something I must discuss with you now that you are Kei's legal guardian."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's about who Kei is. His birth name is Harry Potter..." The Hokage told Sasuke everything he had told Kakashi earlier that day.

"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you tell Kei?" Sasuke asked.

"That is now your decision. Do you want Kei to know or do you wish to wait until he is older?"

"I think...he should know. He deserves to know about his parents." Sasuke finally said. _Even if it is painful, I know I would prefer knowing what happened to my family as opposed to someone lying to me about it._

"A very good decision. Do you wish me to tell him or are you going to?"

"I will tell him tonight. He should be able to enjoy his first day here."

"Another good choice. You will be a fine caretaker for Kei." Sarutobi complimented. "Now, sometime today I would like you to bring Kei over to see me. I still have some questions about his Kekkei Genkai. I'm afraid we got sidetracked earlier."

"Yes, sir" Sasuke replied.

"I should get going now. I'll see you later this evening." The Hokage walked to the door and then paused. "Oh, Sasuke and Haku. The information you just heard about Kei and the wizarding world is classified information, so please do not tell anyone." With that the old man left.

"How did he know I was listening?" Haku asked. Stepping into the room. "I've spied on many people before and have never been caught."

"Who knows?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you." Haku bowed.

"It's fine. Kei would have dragged you here every day if you didn't live here. This just makes things easier." Sasuke replied, not wanting to admit that during the time spent with Haku at Tazuna's he had come to regard the other boy as a friend. Avengers shouldn't have friends. _Avengers shouldn't have little brothers either, but now you have one. Why don't you just accept it and stop acting so cold. _A voice inside Sasuke's head suggested.

_How about I shove my foot up your ass! _Sasuke replied before shutting the voice out. "Where did you put Kei?" Sasuke asked.

"I think it might have been your room. It was the one at the end of the hallway." Haku replied.

"That's fine. You can chose any of the rooms in this house or, if you want, you can move into one of the other homes in the Uchiha district." Sasuke suggested.

"If it's alright with you, I can stay in this house and help you take care of Kei. Then if you are on a mission I could take care of him for you." Haku replied.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed. "I'll show you around."

Kei rubbed his eyes as he sat up in the bed he was in.

_Where am I? _He looked around the room and saw one of Sasuke's shirts laying on the back of a nearby chair. _This must be Nii-chan's room. I wonder where he is at? I guess there is only one way to find out. _Kei climb out of the bed and left the room to find himself at the end of a hallway. There were doors lining the hallway, but most of them were closed and he didn't want to get in trouble for going in a room he wasn't suppose to enter, so Kei just walked down the hallway and looked in the rooms with open doors. When he turned the corner at the opposite end of the hallway he found himself in a living room. Sasuke and Haku had been sitting on two chairs talking to each other, but as soon as Kei entered the room they both got up and walked over to him.

"How are you feeling? Did you feel any pain during the adoption?" Sasuke asked, kneeling down to look Kei in the eyes.

"I'm okay. So...we're family now? I mean for real?" Kei asked tentatively, looking down at his feet and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Yeah, your my otouto(1) now." Sasuke said, an unconscious smile forming on his lips. Kei saw Sasuke's aura flash a happy yellow and caring blue and flung himself at his new brother, hugging him around the neck. Haku, feeling slightly out of place, had been trying to leave the room when Kei looked up and saw him.

"Haku-san! You're going to stay here too, right?" Kei asked, excitedly.

"Yes, I'm going to be living with you and Sasuke." Haku smiled. "I have an idea. Do you think if we ask nicely your brother would show us around the village?"

"Will you Nii-san? Please?" Kei asked, looking up at Sasuke with big, pleading eyes.

"Okay. Let's go." Sasuke sighed, giving in to the young boy.

"Yay, come on Haku-san!" Kei grabbed hold of both of the older boy's hands and dragged them both out of the house.

**Later that evening, At the Hokage Tower. Haku left the group to get ready for his evaluation.**

"The Hokage wanted to see us." Sasuke told the ANBU member standing outside of the Hokage's door.

"One moment please." The ANBU opened the door and slipped inside.

"Why did we have to come here again?" Kei asked softly. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No, the Hokage just wanted to talk to you a little more about your Kekkei Genkai." Sasuke responded as the ANBU came back out of the room and held the door open for them to enter.

"Good Afternoon. How are you all doing this evening?" The Hokage greeted.

"We're fine. Why is Kakashi here?" Sasuke asked.

"I just wanted to tag along and see if the Hokage knew anything more about Kei's powers." The masked ninja said, then redirected his attention to a book that he had pulled out of his pocket.

"Hmm." Sarutobi looked at back and forth between Kakashi and his book and then he turned back to Kei.

"Yesterday we talked about how you see aura's around people and are able to tell what people are feeling by the color of the aura, correct?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, sir." Kei responded.

"Have you ever been unable to tell what someone was feeling?" The old man asked.

"Sometimes." The five-year-old admitted.

"Can you explain?"

"Well, sometimes I can tell what the people is kinda feeling, but not really. Like when Haku-san is left by himself he starts feeling sad, but I can't tell _how _sad he is. Then sometime I can see a color around someone, but I don't know what that person is feeling." Kei struggled to explain.

"Can you tell what Kakashi here feels when he is reading his books?" Sarutobi asked. Kakashi and Sasuke froze when they heard this question, one thought racing through both of their minds. _OH SHIT!_

"Nope." Kei replied curiously. He had seen everyone getting nervous and happy again. "All I see is a reddish-orange color."

"Hum. I'm going to suppose that means you can't tell what a person is feeling if you have never felt that way yourself." The Hokage mused. "I'll confess I have heard of this skill before, but I do not know much about it. One of my students was interested in it, though. The next time Tsunade visits the village you should pay her a visit." Sarutobi suggested.

"Why don't you order her to come back?" Sasuke asked.

"She is notoriously difficult to track down and with certain events we don't have the people to spare in order to search for her." The Hokage explained, glancing at his watch. If you'll excuse me, it is almost time for your friend's evaluation."

"Can we watch?" Kei asked.

"I'm afraid not. Why don't you go back home with your brother. He was something to tell you." The Hokage said.

"What is it?" Kei asked, looking up at Sasuke.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Sasuke replied.

"Okay." Kei responded, trying to ignore how nervous his Nii-san was becoming.

**That night.**

Haku didn't come back to the house until late that night. Thinking everyone would be in bed, the boy quietly let himself into the house and walked into the livingroom. To his surprise he found Sasuke curled up in one of the arm chairs, reading a scroll.

"Why are you still up?" Haku asked, sitting down in the chair beside Sasuke.

"Just reading. How did the evaluation go?" Sasuke asked.

"It went well."

"Do you know how you did?"

"That's why I was so late. I waited until they were done deciding. I'm am now a Chunin of Konoha." Haku replied.

"Hn." Sasuke said. "Do you know when you'll get your first mission?"

"Not yet. I'm suppose to see the Hokage tomorrow. I'm think I might like to be one of the academy teachers or work at the hospital."

"You would be a good teacher." Sasuke complimented, thinking about how Haku interacted with Kei.

"Thank you." Haku blushed. "Did you tell Kei?"

Sasuke sighed.

"I told him. It was hard for him to hear that his family had lied to him and hated him because he was a wizard. He cried himself to sleep about 15 minutes before you came home." Sasuke said.

"The best thing we can do is be there for him and show him that we are not like his old family." Haku said, briefly touching Sasuke's shoulder.

"Your right." Sasuke sighed. "I just wish I knew where those _things_ lived so I could practice on them. No one should treat their family like that."

"You and me both." Haku agreed.

**A month later**

"Haku-san, why has Nii-chan been so angry lately?" Kei asked. Haku and him were on their way back from the Academy. Haku had been made a teacher and when Kei joined the ninja academy, he found that he was in Haku's class. So it had become a habit for them to travel to and from school together. On days when Sasuke was free from missions he would join them and they would train together. On days when Sasuke did have missions Kei would tag along with Haku, who would either help Kei train or go volunteer at the hospital. Today they were on their way to meet up with Sasuke.

"He is just upset because Team 7 hasn't been receiving any challenging missions. He sees them as a chore instead of tasks to build your skills." Haku replied.

"How does weeding a garden and walking dogs help improve your skills?" Kei asked.

"Well, mostly they just help build team work. However, for a person with poor observation skills weeding a herb garden could help improve your attention to details and the dogs in this village can be challenging to control sometimes. They require a firm hand and patience." Haku explained as he and Kei turned the corner. The street was deserted with the exception of a girl with a fan on her back and a boy that was wearing face paint. When Kei saw them he drew closer to Haku. "What's wrong?" Haku whispered.

"That boy is a bully." Kei replied, picking up on the anger in the boy that was waiting for someone to hurt.

"It's okay. I would never let someone hurt you." Haku promised. They continued walking and had just passed the two strangers when a group of people came racing around the corner. The one in the lead, a boy with a scarf wrapped around his neck, crashed into Kei and sent the younger, and smaller, boy flying. Luckily he was stopped when he crashed into something soft, unfortunately that soft thing, happened to be the bully he and Haku had just passed. Kei soon found himself being lifted into the air by the older boy.

"That hurt, brat." The boy snarled.

"Kankuro, you'll get into trouble." The girl warned.

"Whatever." The boy, Kankuro, scoffed before turning his attention back to Kei. "I'm going to enjoy beating this brat up."

"Let him go." Haku ordered, getting back up after being knocked down by Naruto, who had been running with the boy that had knocked Kei into Kankuro.

"It was my fault." Sakura said. She and another boy and girl were also there. "I was chasing them and they ran into Kei which made him bump into you. Kei had nothing to do with it." The pink haired girl rambled.

"It doesn't matter. I'm still going to teach this brat some manners." Kankuro said.

Just as Haku as getting ready to turn the boy into a pin cushion, Naruto charged forward. Kankuro, unsurprised by the blond's attack just tripped him up using his chakra.

"Hn. Konoha's Genin are weak." Kankuro sneered.

"I'm going to tell you one last time to let go of the boy." Haku warned, reaching for his senbon. He would be risking war by attacking foreign ninja visiting for the Chunin exams, but he wasn't about to let Kei get hurt.

"And what are you going to do about it? I'm going to beat these brats up. Starting with this one." Kankuro raised Kei up into the air. Kei was about to start squirming when he saw a familiar flash of colors out of the corner of his eyes. As soon as he registered the fact that he wasn't seeing things. He relaxed in Kankuro's grip. Haku noticed Kei's body relaxing and began to move forward just in time to catch Kei after a rock hit Kankuro's hand and caused him to drop the small child.

"Are you alright?" Haku asked Kei as everyone else looked in the direction the rock was thrown from.

"I'm fine." Kei smiled. The turned to look up a nearby tree as Sasuke announced his presence.

"Never touch my brother again." Sasuke ordered, bouncing another rock up and down in his hand before crushing the rock. "Or else."

"Damn brat. How do you think you are." Kankuro said as he slipped a wrapped bundle off of his back.

"Wait, Kankuro! You not going to use that are you?" The girl asked. Before the boy could answer, someone else spoke up.

"Kankuro, stop. You are an embarrassment to our village." Everyone looked back up into the trees to see that a red-haired boy had appeared. Kei was immediately fascinated by his aura. How could a person get so angry about being lonely?

"G-Gaara." Kankuro stuttered.

"I apologize for my teammates." The boy said, without emotion. "We're leaving now. Come on." This last part was directed to his teammates as the boy jumped down from the tree and began to walk away, the girl and Kankuro following him. Sakura stopped them to question why foreign ninjas were in the village and the girl told them about the Chunin exams. The three ninjas from Suna were about to leave again when Sasuke spoke.

"Wait, you there. What is your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Me?" The girl asked, turning around.

"No. The one next to you with the gourd." Sasuke replied.

"Subaku no Gaara." The boy said, turning back around to face Sasuke. "I'm also interested in you. What is you name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kei briefly noticed Haku's aura flare with jealousy before Gaara turned to Haku as well.

"And what is your name?" He asked.

"Haku." Now Kei was confused as Sasuke's aura also flared with jealously. What did that mean?

"Hey, hey. What about me?" Naruto asked.

"I have no interest in you." Gaara stated before turning around as Kei giggled at Naruto's let down face. He was probably the only one who noticed that the person Gaara was the most interested in was, indeed the blond. Why he denied it, through, Kei had no idea. People were confusing like that.

**A/N: The end of yet another chapter. Since there wasn't much action I decided to include some interaction between Sasuke and Haku. Hopefully Sasuke wasn't grossly out of character, but if he was I didn't warn you in the summary of this story. If you spot any mistakes let me know.**

**A warning for future chapters. Like in this chapter I jumped around a lot. What I want to know is if you would rather me do something like this later on in the story (like after the arc where Sasuke leaves in the anime, which is where I originally planned to stop this story) to show more of Sasuke and Haku's relationship, as well as Kei growing up in Konoha. Or would you rather me use flashbacks, where important, in the sequel. Or I could make a separate story for omake-type stuff and use flashbacks for more important information. Which would you prefer. It doesn't really matter to me, so I'll go with you all on this.**

**Also, I've been thinking about who I want to pair Harry up with in the sequel and I came up with an idea, but I thought I would run it pass you guys first. Some people were complaining about Kei not being with someone from Naruto, so I was trying to think of someone he could be with and I did think of someone. Would anyone object if I screwed with Naruto's timeline and made Sai a few years (like one or two) older than Kei. If no one objects I already have an idea for a mini-story I could have take place between this story and the sequel involving Kei meeting Sai and Root and all that good stuff. If this idea is not well received than Harry will end up with someone close to his age from Hogwarts (NOT Draco, any Gryffindor, or anyone else that is popular), or I could create a male OC from Konoha (I would rather not). Please give me you opinion. If it is divided enough then I might make this into a poll when my other one is closed.**

**Thank you for reading. Until next time! *waves***


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I live in Kentucky and we got hit by that Ice Storm. We (my family) had no power for about two weeks. Then when we did get the electricity back up, there was no internet! It was a living hell. The only reason I was able to respond to a few reviews during that time was due to the local library and computers at the college computer lab. Then I got hit with a ton of homework and I started getting more hours at work, so I've had no time or energy to write. But I'm on Spring Break right now so I'm going to try to get as much done as I can. So I'll try to have the next chapter up this week or next week. Please bare with me as I get back into the swing of things.**

**Now on to more relevant news. This chapter will cover most of the Chunin Exams and will mostly be just Haku and Kei. The stuff involving Team 7 basically goes the same as in the anime. As a matter of fact, the only role Kei and Haku will play, that is of importance, in the Chunin Exams is at the end when all hell breaks loose. **

**SPOILER: I mention elements at the beginning of the chapter. Which is in the Shippendun.**

**One last thing, I've been seeing a lot of people post challenges in their profiles lately, and it seems like a fun idea. So now I have a few up in my profile. They are not very detailed, mostly just a pairing I would like to see in certain fandoms. If you think you might be interested then check out my profile and PM me if you want to take one of the challenges. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 10**

**Training Ground in the Uchiha Complex**

THUD! THUD! FlOP!

Haku sighed as Kei completely missed the target for the fifth time. Since he had begun training Kei with senbon the boy had been doing expceptionally well, though his accuratecy wasn't perfect yet. So it was unusual for him to miss the target to such a degree.

"Kei, come here for a minute." Haku called. The young boy silently put away the senbon Haku allowed him to practice with and walked over to his teacher and friend.

"What's wrong?" Haku asked, kneeling in front of Kei.

"I'm worried about Nii-san." Kei muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Kei, look at me." Haku gently ordered, nudging Kei's chin. "Your brother is really strong and he has Naruto-kun and Sakura-san with him. So even if something does happen, they wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Right?"

"Yeah!" Kei agreed, looking a bit more cheerful.

"I have an idea!" Haku exclaimed. "Sasuke told me we can check to see which element your aligned to while he was gone if you can preform the Transformation Jutsu. You have been practicing it, right?"

"Yep! Naru-san promised he would show me how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu if I could trick him into thinking I was someone else!" Kei chirped.

"Really? Have you been able to trick him yet?" Haku asked.

"No," Kei sighed. "I keep forgetting that I'm not supposed to be able to see auras and Naru-san always thinks of something sad whenever he thinks it might be me."

"Well after we find out what your element is I can help you work on that. You need to learn how to conceal your ability anyways. Otherwise you would lose a large advantage during a battle. Now let's see your Transformation."

Kei assumed the position and with a pop! Sasuke appeared where Kei was standing. If Haku hadn't just seen Kei transform he would have believed that it really was Sasuke, Kei had mimicked Sasuke's posture to a T.

"Very good!" Haku praised as Kei dismissed the jutsu. He then took a piece of paper out of his pocket and he handed it to Kei.

"What's this?" Kei asked, staring at the little square piece of paper.

"This is how we are going to test you chakra. This is paper will tell us when you focus your chakra into it. For example, if you are strongest in wind the the paper will split in half." Haku explained.

"Cool! Can I try now? Please?" Kei asked.

"Go ahead."

Kei starred at his paper. It took him a little bit, but eventually it began to darken in color as it became wet.

"Look! Look! Haku, the paper's wet! Does this mean I have the water element?" Kei asked.

"It does, good job!" Haku praised. He was secretly hoping that Kei would have an element he could help train him in. Though if Kei had the same element as Kakashi and Sasuke then one of them could have taught Kei.

"What element does Nii-san have?" Kei asked.

" His element is Lightening, so is Kakashi-san for that matter." Haku replied.

"Really! What about Naru-san or Sakura-san?" Kei asked.

"I don't know. I've never asked and they might not even know themselves."

"Why not?"

"Because they don't use the paper test in school. Instead it's up to the family or Jounin Instructor to decide when to find out. Sasuke only recently took it when I asked him if it was okay for me to help you find out about your element. When he found out his element was Lightening he went to Kakashi to ask about training."

"Oh! Umm...Haku...How do you use ice? It's not one of the elements, is it?

"No it's not. There are only five main elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightening. I can use Ice because of my Kekkei Genkai. It allows me to combine the Water and Wind elements." Haku explained.

"So is my Kekkei Genkai made from two elements?"

"No, yours is an Eye Technique. It would probably be better to read up on those or ask Sasuke or Kakashi-san about it if you want to know more. For now let's concentrate on concealing your aura reading and when you accomplish this I will start teaching you how to use your water element." Haku replied.

"Okay!" Kei agreed.

**SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB**

At the Hospital after the Prelimenaries

**SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB**

"Hurry! Hurry! We need to see Nii-san!." Kei yelled at Haku.

"Calm down. Kakashi-san told us that Sasuke was fine. Plus Kakashi-san should be with Sasuke right now, there's no need to worry." Haku explained as the two entered the hospital. "Now what room did Kakashi-san say it was again?"

"This way!" Kei pointed down the hallway and took off running.

"Kei-kun! Wait for me! You shouldn't run in the hospital!" Haku yelled, following the young boy. (AN: You shouldn't yell in the hospital either Haku. Shame on you.) With Haku making an effort not to cause a commotion in the hospital, Kei was able to make it to Sasuke's room before Haku and he noticed more that two auras in the room. By the time Haku realized that something was wrong, Kei had already entered the room.

Kei stopped just inside the doorway of the room when he saw a man holding a weapon to his brother's throat. What shocked Kei even more was that the man had a white aura, an aura that Kei recognized as a corpse's aura.

"Kashi-san! Why is that dead person trying to hurt Nii-san!" Kei yelled.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kakashi attacked the man. The man dropped to the floor before Kakashi could touch him and one of the ANBU bodies got up and ran at Kei only to stop when Haku finally reached the room and placed himself in front of the boy. Kei had realized by now which ANBU had a living aura.

"Kashi-san! The one by the window!" Kei shouted.

Kakashi quickly turned and rushed for the ANBU only to stop as the man threw himself out of the window.

"What was that!" Haku demanded, rushing over to check on Sasuke, with Kei right behind him.

"That was Kabuto. He was using a jutsu to control the ANBU's corpses." Kakashi said, examining one of the bodies.

"Why would he want to hurt Nii-san?" Kei asked, looking at Sasuke's aura. There were some distorted places, the biggest of which was around Sasuke's shoulder, but that was to be expected if he had gotten hurt during all of the fighting.

"Who knows." Kakashi said. Haku and Kei shared a look before turning to stare at Kakashi.

"Umm." Kakashi mumbled as he was hit by the two stares. "Look at the time! Gotta go!" With that Kakashi fled the room.

"Something happened to Nii-san, right Haku?" Kei asked. "Kakashi was lying to us."

"We'll find out. Even if we have to drag it out of someone." Haku replied.

"Then the best person to ask first would be Naru-san, right?" Kei asked.

"Correct, as soon as some more guards come we'll go find him." Haku agreed. (AN: If only they knew)

**SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB**

Later on that day

**SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB**

"Naru-san didn't know anything." Kei sighed.

"Well, he did tell us that they where attack by the 'creepy snake guy' right?" Haku repied.

"But they beat him." Kei said.

"Kei, I think it's time to go back home for tonight, we've got school tomorrow." Haku said.

"But I want to stay at the hospital with Nii-san." Kei pouted.

"Okay." Haku sighed. "I'm sure they won't mind if you sleep on a futon in Sasuke's room, since everyone there loves you. Let's go. Haku said.

"Yay!" Kei cheered.

_What concerns me is that the guy Naruto described sounded like the Orochimaru that Kisame-san told Zabuza-san about when he tried to get Zabuza-san to join that weird organization. I wonder if Sasuke will tell me anything. Probably not. I mean we aren't really all that close are we? I mean I know we're friends, I just wish it were more. _Haku thought.

"Haku, are you okay?" Kei asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Haku replied.

"Because you seemed sad and there was a color I didn't know in your aura." Kei explained.

"You'll know what it is one day," Haku smiled at the confused boy. "Now let's hurry. Maybe Sasuke's awake."

**SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB**

The next day in Sasuke's room.

**SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB**

_Sakura-san knows something, but Kei said she wouldn't tell him and she still doesn't like me. Actually it's kind of amusing because Kei said she was jealous of me because I get to live with Sasuke. Too bad there's nothing else for her to be jealous of. I hope Sasuke will tell me what happened. When he-_

"Nii-san! Your awake!" Kei suddenly exclaimed, moving to hug his brother before stopping short. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, come here." Sasuke said, opening his arms in time to catch his brother.

"I'm glad." Kei said, hiding his face in Sasuke's chest.

"Hey, every thing's fine." Sasuke said, rubbing Kei's back.

"Kei, why don't you go down to the nurse's desk and get the flowers we brought for Sasuke?" Haku suggested.

"Okay! I'll be right back."

As soon as Kei was out of the room Haku turned to Sasuke.

"What happened in the forest?" Haku asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied stubbornly.

"That's not true. Kei said Kakashi-san was hiding something, Naruto-kun doesn't know that anything is wrong, and Sakura-san is not telling. So what happened." Haku asked, moving to sit on the side of Sasuke's bed.

"..."

"Please, Sasuke. Please, tell me." Haku pleaded, placing his hand on top of Sasuke's.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Sasuke sighed. "But I don't want Kei to hear and he'll be back any moment now."

"Then tell me tonight." Haku pressed.

"I can't. I'm going to go train with Kakashi until the final test. I'll tell you after." Sasuke replied.

"As long as you don't forget." Haku consented, squeezing Sasuke's hand softly before moving back to his chair.

**SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB**

_Why did I agree to that? _Sasuke wondered._ Why couldn't I tell him no?_

_Because you don't want to lie to him. You don't want to push him away._

_But if I'm going to get revenge, I shouldn't be forming any attachments._

_To late. You like Haku_

_No, I don't._

_Don't lie to yourself._

_Your wrong. I can't like him._

_Fine. If you want to keep saying that, I won't argue anymore. Enjoy your stay in the Land of Denial._

_OH, Shut Up!_

**AN: That's all for this chapter. I have a few things to say before you leave though, so please read on.**

**First, I've decided to pair Harry/Kei with Sai. Nothing said will change my mind. You will find out more about this when I write about it. All other information is a secret until than.**

**Second, do you want Kei and Haku to both watch the final match, or do you want one or both of them to be somewhere else?**

**Finally, the poll for my HPPoT xover is over for those who are interested. I will be writing one more chapter of it and then I will put it on hold until the summer or until this story is finished. Whichever comes first.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update. This chapter has been hard to write. I still don't know if this is any good... Anyways, this story (and my HPPoT xover) have been moved to the crossover section of the site, which I am now in love with. I've been able to find so many good crossovers!**

**I change Hanabi Hyuuga's age a little. I found a website that says she is 7, now she is the same age as Kei. I did this because Kei needs to have a friend and I didn't want to completely make one up. I am going to play around with her personality though. Also, I'm taking suggestions on who to pair her with in the sequel, but I'm not sure if I want her with someone from Hogwarts.**

**Oh, one final word before I get to the story. If anyone is looking for a good anime to watch, I recommend Skip Beat and Wallflower (aka Perfect Girl Evolution). Both are very good shows and are very funny. Kyoko and Sunako are my heroes!**

**Chapter 11:**

After being separated from his brother for so long, Kei had been looking forward to seeing his brother fight in the final rounds of the Chunin exams. Normally, Academy students were not allowed to attend, but students from prominent families with participating relatives were given special permission. Even Haku was allowed to watch, even though he was really there as an undercover operative in case something was to occur.

Both Kei and Haku had founds seats near Sakura in the stands and Kei had taken an instant liking to Ino and Chouji, much to Sakura's dismay. Kei had never really warmed up to her. He respected her knowledge, yes, and he was always polite, but she always got the impression that he didn't like her. So it made her made to watch him getting along so well with her rival.

Kei, oblivious to Sakura's glares, was having a wonderful time cheering for Naruto and another ninja named Shikamaru with Haku and his new friends. He was happy to see Naruto win against Hanabi's cousin. While he was waiting for his brother's match to start he met Rock Lee and Gai-sensei. Never before had he seen two people that weren't related with such similar auras. If the two people in question weren't as nice as they were, it would have been eerie.

Kakashi and his brother showed up just in time for Sasuke's fight against Gaara. When Kei saw Gaara he began to worry. The boy way practically radiating hate. The fight had Kei on the edge of his seat. Then he noticed something strange. There was a sleepy aura enveloping the crowd. The boy turned to Haku just as he began to feel sleepy.

"Haku-san...I -yawn- see...something..." The young boy vaguely heard Haku say something as he feel asleep.

...........................................

"Kai (Release)!" Haku shouted, as he saw Haku slumping to the ground. He heard Sakura, Kakashi, and Gai all do the same as he picked the boy up. Then he noticed that the Hokage was being attacked.

"This is bad. Nine traitors." Haku heard from behind him. He turned around to listen to the two Jounin. Then he heard Kakashi say something about Orochimaru and Sakura's gasp only confirmed his fears.

_So that bastard is behind all of this. If he's done something to Sasuke I'm going to freaking kill that Snake. All it would take is a quick message to Kisame and then I might be able to get him on the most wanted list of the Akatsuki._

Then the attack started in earnest. First someone came at Sakura and Kakashi saved her. Then we Haku tried to move closer he met with his own attacker. Still hold Kei close to his body, he dodged the kunai thrown at his head, shifted Kei to his right arm and grabbed a hidden senbon, and within seconds the enemy was down with a senbon through the eye. He quickly placed Kei onto Ino's sleeping lap and help Kakashi and Gai fight the surrounding enemies. After he heard Kakashi tell Sakura about the mission to track down Sasuke he moved closer to the Jounin.

"I'm going after Sasuke too." He declared softly during a brief lull in the battle.

"Then there will be too many people. You know this Haku." Kakashi replied.

"Then let me go instead of Sakura." He insisted.

"Then who is going to get Kei out of this mess safely. Do you really think that Sakura could do that? Sasuke trusts you to take care of Kei. You should get him and the youngest Hyuuga kid out off here and to the safe spot." Kakashi ordered quickly. "It's your duty as an Academy teacher to protect the students in the event of an attack."

As much as Haku didn't like it, Kakashi was right. So without another word he scooped Kei back up and began to make his way over to the sleeping Hanabi.

A few near misses and dead enemies later and Haku was wondering how he was going to carry both of the children and protect them at the same side. _I could most likely pull it off with both off them asleep, but things will be easier with at least on of them moving on there own, and since I know Kei will follow instructions..._

_..................................._

Kei slowly blinked his eyes as he woke up. _Where am I?_ He wondered, then it all came back to him.

"Haku! Something strange is happening." Kei exclaimed.

"I know, now calm down and listen." Haku ordered, picking up the sleeping Hyuuga. "The village is under attack. I need to get you and Hanabi to safety, so you are going to stay close and warn me if you see someone with ill intentions coming. Okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Kei replied. Then the two began to make their way out of the arena and into the village.

Kei was amazed and a little frightened by all of the fighting going on around them. It was like being back in Wave Country times 50. As he was watching though, he felt pride welling up in his chest. He was a part of this village and one day he would be strong enough to protect it, just like the older ninja were doing now.

When they made it to the village it was easier to sneak around battles and avoid the enemy. Kei could tell that Haku badly wanted to help his comrades, but he could also see that Haku was committed to keeping him and Hanabi safe.

"We are almost there." Haku said. "The entrance should be just up-"

CRASH!

Haku and Kei whipped around just in time to see a giant snake crash through the building to their right. The remains of a ninja just disappearing down the snake's huge throat.

"Kei! Hurry up! We're going to make a run for it!" Haku ordered and turned to go, only to turn back when he noticed that Kei wasn't moving.

"Kei! What's wrong?" Haku asked.

The young boy was frowning up at the snake. What should have been hissing sounded like words.

That ssstupid man. Why ssshould we lisssten to him. I don't want to eat thessse nasssty humansss. They alwaysss tassste ssso grossss. The snake said.

Haku about had a heart attack when Kei started hissing back at the giant serpent.

If you don't like the tassste of humanssss, than why are you attacking our village?

The snake jerked in surprise. A Sssspeaker. What bringsss you here young Masssster?

You are attacking my village. Can't you go back to your home if you don't want to be here?

The snake shook it's head. Our Captain hasss a contract with a dissssugting human. Assss long asss a new contract is not formed to cancel out the old one, our Captain mussst follow hissss comandsss and we musssst follow our Captain.

Kei got a thoughtful look on his face and than spoke again. You ssssaid that the contract isssss with you Captain? Isssss there anyone of higher rank that him?

...There issss. Why do you asssk?

Issss there a way I can make a contract with him? Sssso that you and your kin would not have to fight any longer?

That isss up to our Queen to decide. The snake said.

Where issss your Queen at?

I am here. A new voice spoke from the ground at Kei's feet. Kei looked down and say a small (about six meters long) snake. The most shocking thing about this snake was that it seemed to be constantly shifting through the colors of the rainbow, as if it couldn't decide with color it should be.

You are the Queen of the Sssepents? Kei asked in shock.

I am. What were you expecting? She asked.

Umm. It'sss jusssst that you ssseem to be rather...sssmall. Kei said.

We will have time for talksss about my size latter. I believe you want to make a contract with me to free my kin from that man.

Yesss. I do. What issss required of me?

You will need to sssign a contract with me. We will work out the finer points of it later. For now our agreement will be that we promisssse to protect you and anyone you view worthy of protection assss long assss you agree to never betray our trussst and to never kill one of our own. With thisss agreement all other agreement made with my kin will be void and no contract will be able to be forced upon ussss for asss long as your contract is valid. We will talk later about what we expect of you a vice verssssa. Do you agree to thesssse termsss?

I do. Kei agreed.

Then it issss done. Until we can sssspeak later and ssssign a final contract my youngesssst ssson sssshall accompany you. As the queen spoke a smaller snake (about the length of a bracelet) came slither up to Kei. Kei bent down an picked up the snake which slithered around his wrist and clamped it's tail in it's mouth. Kei was left staring at the snake in awe. It looked like a multi-colored bracelet.

What will you do now? Kei asked.

We will leave your village and take some of the men attacking you with usssss. The queen said before she and the giant snake disappeared.

"Kei? What was that?" Haku asked in shock.

"I made a deal with the Queen of the Serpents and she agreed to call off all the other snakes and leave the village. Don't we need to leave now? There are still enemy ninjas around." Kei pointed out.

"Yeah...Let's go." Haku said, still in shock at seeing Kai speaking with a snake.

...............................................

Everyone Kei knew made it through the attack on the village safely with the exception of on person everyone in the village was going to sorely miss. The Hokage had been killed in the attack by Orochimaru. After the funeral service for Sarutobi, Sasuke, Haku, and Kei made there way back to there home. There Sasuke and Haku went to the library to talk while Kei made his way to the back yard for his meeting with the Queen of the Serpents.

You are finally here. The queen stated.

I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Kei said respectively.

On to businesssss. We musssst work out a fair contract. Ssssince you freed my kin from that man one of my daughterssss will be left in your care. Asss long assss you take care of her and raisssse her fairly and keep her ssssafe, she will protect and lisssten to you commands. If you want to make a summoning contract with the Serpents a different arrange shall have to be made.

I'm find with jusssst having one of your daughterssss with me, Your Highnesssss. Kei said.

Very well. Jussssst ssssign thissss contract. The Queen instructed as another serpent dragged a scroll over to Kei. Kei signed the contract and the deal was complete. Our businesssss is complete. My daughter shall now be in your care. She has not yet been named, it is now your responsibility to do so. Until we meet again.

And with that all the snake in the yard left, except for one small (the length of a bracelet again) amethyst colored snake.

**A/N: Sorry again for the long wait. In the next chapter we will be meeting Itachi for the first time.**

**If anyone is interested the Queen of the Snakes was based loosely off of The Rainbow Serpent from Aboriginal Australian myths. Kei's new snake is of the same species, it's just that she doesn't change colors as often. I have a poll up in my profile to vote on her name.**

**Also, Kei does NOT have a summon contract with the snakes. I have a different plan for that. And I claim creative license for everything dealing with snakes in this chapter.**

**Bye, for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. This chapter took me forever to write. I would sit down for an hour at a time and not be able to think of anything at all to write. I'm also sorry for the length of this chapter. I haven't typed it yet, but I'm pretty sure it's shorter than most of my other chapters. Also sorry for the mild cliffhanger.**

**One more than. My sister got confused when reading this so I'm going to explain something here. In previous chapters Sasuke promised to tell Haku about what happened in the forest. He does this at the beginning of the chapter. This chapter starts where the last chapter ended. Okay?**

**Chapter 12**

As soon as the library door was closed Haku turned to Sasuke.

"I've given you plenty of time. I want to know what's going on with you. What happened during the exam?"

Sasuke reluctantly told Haku about his encounter with Orochimaru in the forest.

"Kakashi-sensei put a seal on it, but when we were fighting Gaara the curse mark still was able to start taking over." Sasuke finished.

"So what do you plan to do?" Haku asked.

"I don't know. Kakashi's going to train with me tomorrow. I think I'll ask him for some more information about the curse mark." Sasuke said.

"That's a good idea. Until then you should probably avoid fights or missions. Kei wouldn't like it if something was to happen to his Nii-san and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt either." Haku whispered the last part.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I'll take it easy until I talk to Kakashi, okay?" Sasuke said, putting a hand on Haku's shoulder.

"Okay." Haku replied, smiling at Sasuke.

"Nii-san! Haku-san!" The two ninja jerked away from each other as the door slammed open. "Look! I have a new snake!" Kei yelled, running into the room, holding the purple snake in his hands.

"Where did you get that snake?" Haku asked.

"The Queen gave her to me. Her name is Tiamat." Kei announced.

"She's a beautiful snake." Sasuke replied. "Make sure you take good care of her."

"I will." Kei chirped.

"It's time for bed. It's been a long day and we have things to do tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Okay.." Kei groaned in reply. "Good night Nii-san! Night Haku-san!"

"Good night Kei." Haku and Sasuke responded.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"This will be fun!" Kei cheered, hopping down the street in front of Haku. The school had let out early today and they had decided to go surprise Sasuke and try to get him to cancel his training for the day to spend time with them. "I hope Nii-san will be happy to see us."

"_Why wouldn't he be happy to see you?_" Tiamat, Tia for short, asked.

"_He's been grumpy and I think his shoulder is still hurt._" Kei answered.

"What are you two talking about?" Haku asked curiously.

"Did Nii-san hurt his shoulder?" Kei asked.

"Everyone got hurt during the fight. I'm sure it's nothing serious." Haku replied.

Kei glanced at Haku and then ran on ahead a little.

"_He's lying. But if it was bad than Haku-san or Nii-san would tell me. What's going on?_" Kei asked.

"_I don't know. You should keep an eye on your brother, though. Just in case._" Tiamat replied.

"_Okay._" Kei agreed.

They were passing by the hospital when they heard a commotion inside. With a startled glance at each other they rushed inside.

"What's wrong?" Haku asked the nearest nurse.

"I don't know. The Uchiha kid was here and went to see Kakashi-san and then he ran out of the hospital.

"Kakashi-san is here? Why?" Haku asked.

"Yes. He's unconscious, but the ones who brought him in are in his room. If you want to talk to them, it's the third door on the left. Just don't disturb him or the other-"

"Thank you." Haku cut the nurse off. Then he and Kei rushed down the hallway to find Kurenai and Asuma in the room with Kakashi.

"What happened? Where did Sasuke go? What's wrong with Kakashi-san?" Haku asked.

"We were attacked by Itachi. Sasuke overheard us talking about it and he ran off to find him." Kurenai explained.

"Which way did he go?" Haku asked.

"We think he went to find Naruto. We were talking about how Itachi was after Naruto when he came in." Asuma answered. "Gai is going after him."

"I'm going too." Haku said, taking off.

"Wait for me!" Kei exclaimed, following the older boy.

"You should stay here." Haku said, still running through the village.

"But I want to help." Kei complained. "Who's Itachi anyway?" Kei asked.

"Someone your Nii-san doesn't like." Haku replied. "Now stay here."

"No! I'm going to find Nii-san with you!" Kei exclaimed. The next thing either of them knew they were suddenly out of the village on the road leading to the nearest town.

"W-what?" Kei asked shakily.

"Maybe you used magic?" Haku answered uncertainly. "I guess you'll have to come now. Just stay out of the way, okay?"

"Okay." Kei agreed and they took off again.

It didn't take them too long to reach the village and Haku was able to discover which hotel Naruto was in with a few well-placed questions. They were approaching the buildings when two mean came running out. One had long black hair in a ponytail and the other look like a shark.

Kei took a double glance at the black-haired one and notice he had the Sharingan. _But I thought only Uchiha's could have the Sharingan and Nii-san said everyone, but him was killed. That man has a strange aura too. It's covered with gray and I can't feel anything._

"Kei you go in and check on Sasuke." Haku ordered. "I'll be right back." Than Haku chased after the two men.

Kei went into the hotel and saw and old man getting Sasuke's body out of the weird walls.

"Nii-san!" Kei yelled running to his brother.

"Kei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We came to help. What's wrong with Nii-san?"

"He was attacked-" The old man started to say before he was attacked, himself, by a blur of green.

"Gai-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

**MEANWHILE WITH HAKU**

Haku followed the two ninjas to the edge of town before they stopped to face him.

"Well, well, well. Haku-chibi. Long time no see. So you're a Konoha ninja now? I got your letter. Sorry to hear about Zabuza." Kisame said.

"What do you want with Naruto? And you should be nicer to your brother. He hates you enough without you adding more fuel to the fire." Haku lectured.

"That's classified and you should mind your own business." Kisame answered for Itachi. "Now what did you want to meet about?"

"It's about the Chunin exams. I'm sure you heard Orochimaru was there." Haku said. "But what you haven't heard is that he has taken a special interest in Sasuke. He attacked him during the test and put a curse mark on him. I think he want's to obtain the Sharingan."

"Really?" Itachi said in a bored monotone.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Kisame asked.

"Here's my idea." Haku began.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I try not to keep you waiting as long on the next chapter. This wasn't as short as I thought it was going to be.**

**Does anyone want to help be with proofreading and stuff? I don't know how the Beta stuff works, but if anyone would be willing to help me it would be greatly appreciated. Just let me know.**

**Update! Thanks to everyone who wants the help, but I know have 4 people who have offered their services. Anymore would make my head spin, trying to keep everyone staight. Thanks for wanting to help, though!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I'll try not to let a delay that long occur again. I'm going to aim at updating once a month on each story, if I fail then I am sorry, but I will try.**

"Haku-san! Where did you go? We need to get Nii-san to the hospital," Kei exclaimed as Haku rejoined the group.

"I was trying to follow those ninja, but I lost them," Haku lied. Kei frowned as he saw Haku's aura reveal the lie, but he kept quiet for now. His brother was in trouble and that was far more important.

"Well hurry! Gai-san is going to carry Nii-san. We'll be left behind if we don't hurry!" Kei turned around and made his way over to where Gai was talking to Naruto. Once Kei and Haku rejoined the group they made some hasty good-byes before everyone went their separate ways.

Haku walked along with Kei and Gai in silence for some time, before finally asking, "So, what's wrong with Sasuke? It's either not that bad or not something easily fixed if we aren't moving faster."

"You know about the Sharingan, right," Gai asked them. Both of them had learned some about the Sharingan from Sasuke so they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, one of the men back there was Sasuke's brother, Itachi," Gai said, "He has an advanced form of the Sharingan called the Mangekyo Sharingan. It allows the user to mess with the victim's head, basically mental torture."

"It's not something the doctors at the village know how to heal the after-effects of. So Naruto and Jiraya are going to find Tsunade-hime. She'll be able to heal my rival, Kakashi; along with Sasuke-kun, and my youthful student, Lee," Gai exclaimed, breaking out of his momentarily serious mood.

"So Nii-san won't be able to wake up until Tsunade-hime comes," Kei asked, wide-eyed with shock.

Gai's mood sobered a little, "Probably not. But don't worry, my youthful friends! Tsunade-hime will definitely come as soon as she hears about our problems."

"I hope they find her soon," Kei mumbled.

**SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB**

Later that day, after Haku had dragged himself and Kei away from Sasuke, the two of them made their way back to the Uchiha complex and had a small dinner. After dinner they had a half-hearted training session, but they were too worried about Sasuke to put much heart into it. When they finished, Kei decided to bring up Haku's earlier lie.

"Haku-san, why did you lie about where you where earlier," Kei asked.

"What do you mean?" Haku inquired.

"Your feelings in your aura made it look like you where lying," Kei explained.

Haku sighed, "I knew one of those ninja. He was a friend of Zabuza's. I wanted to see what he was after and to ask for a favor. I can't tell you any more than that right now, so please don't ask."

"Alright," Kei agreed reluctantly.

**SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB**

The next couple of days were the worst for Haku and Kei. The two of them spent most of their time visiting Sasuke in the hospital.

Eventually though, the friends Haku and Kei had made at the hospital convinced them to start helping out again. This meant that Haku began to go on missions again, while Kei returned to the Academy.

On the rare occasions that Haku had an overnight mission; Kei would spend the afternoons, after Academy classes, at the hospital; after which he would spend the night at Hanabi's house.

Whenever Haku arrived back from a mission, he would always go visit Sasuke immediately; and if Kei wasn't there, he would then go looking for him.

This routine lasted for a few weeks.

Then, one day after Haku had been sent on an overnight mission and Kei was with his Academy class collecting herbs until nightfall, Naruto and Jiraya returned with Tsunade.

**SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB SNLB**

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay," Sakura asked as Tsunade moved away from Sasuke.

"Where's Kei and Haku," Sasuke asked Naruto, trying to ignore the pink-haired girl currently strangling him.

"I heard Haku was on an overnight mission and Kei is on a class trip," Naruto replied happily.

"Hmph! If Haku really cared about Sasuke-kun he would only take short missions so he could have been here when Sasuke-kun woke up," Sakura scoffed.

Tsunade, sensing the rising tension in the room called out, "Okay! Time to let the patient rest. Everyone out for a least an hour!"

"I mean it," she added at Sakura and Naruto's rebellious faces. Then she proceeded to drag them out of the room leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

_Why couldn't I beat that man? Why am I so weak?_

**I can give you the power you seek. Just come to me.** A slithery voice whispered.

_Who are you?_ Sasuke silently asked silently.

**Your curse.**

_What do you want?_

**To help you become stronger****.**

_Don't listen!_Sasuke's inner voice commanded_. __It only seeks to devour you, not to help you!_

_But, if I could gain the power to kill that man then I don't care if I end up dead._

_What about Kei? Don't you care about what would happen to him?_

**You need not worry for your brother. Your young friends would take care of him.** The curse replied, it's 'voice' growing stronger inside Sasuke's head.

_You don't even need its power!_ Sasuke's mind urged. _You can obtain it on your own._

**Oh, yes! And you are doing so well right now.** The curse mocked. **You couldn't even defeat the sand boy and had to have you blonde friend take over.**

_I am stronger than Naruto!_ Sasuke thought, forcibly.

**Prove it.** The curse challenged.

_I will._ Sasuke replied as Sakura snuck back into his room carrying a bowl of fruit.

**ONE PIECE ONE PIECE ONE PIECE (You can tell what I've been watching)**

Later that evening Sasuke could be found sitting in a tree overlooking his brother's room. After his loss to Naruto, his lecture from Kakashi, in addition to his encounter with the four sound ninja, Sasuke was trying to decide on what to do.

It had been a relief when his brother had returned home. Perhaps sensing Sasuke's unstable state of mind, Kei had immediately climbed into his lap and proceed to spend the next couple of hours telling Sasuke about everything he had missed.

Now that his brother was asleep, though, Sasuke was once again left to his thoughts.

_All that training and I'm weaker than Naruto! _Sasuke thought in disgust.

**I told you so. You should go with the Sound ninjas. They will lead you to power.**

_Then what would happen to Kei and Haku? _Sasuke's inner voice asked, growing softer as the curse mark gained more influence over Sasuke's mind.

**You brother would be better off if you left. He has plenty of people here who could take care of him better than someone weak like you. Plus if you ever intend to seriously pursue that man, you would have to leave your brother sometime or he would slow you down or be killed because you are too weak to protect him. As for your friend, if he really cared for you he would have been here like the girl said earlier.**

_Haku _does_ care. Didn't Kei tell you he visited you in the hospital whenever he wasn't on a mission?_

**He was just humoring the kid. Such a pure-hearted person could never fall for an avenger like you.**

_That's true. What could Haku ever see in me? He could take good care of Kei until I'm strong enough to kill that man. Then, if I can, I will come back for him._

_Don't do this!_ Sasuke's inner voice screamed, but it was so soft that Sasuke couldn't hear it over the humming of the curse mark.

With his mind finally made up, Sasuke slipped back inside to gather up a few things to take with him to meet Orochimaru.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm really sorry about this. I know it's a horrible Christmas present, but I wanted to let everyone know as soon as I've made my decision. I've decided that I'm going to put this story on hiatus and put it up for adoption. The main reason is that I do not like Naruto any longer. I'm not sure when I started not to like it, but it happened. Due to this reason I feel that anything I write after this point would be sud-standard and most likely not worth reading. I'm really sorry. For a more information please refer to my profile, were I've decided to start doing story updates.**


	15. Chapter 15

ScifiSOS has adopted this story. When they have the first chapter posted I will post another chapter here if information on how to find their story and a link to it as well! I hope all of you will give their verson of SNLB a shot!


	16. Chapter 16

The first chapter is up!

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5892301 / 1 /

Everyone please check it out! Bye!


End file.
